Episode 3 Devil You Know
by Beyond Atlantis VS 6
Summary: By: Liketheriver With Atlantis adrift in the Milky Way and on the verge of losing all power, the expedition is desperate to find a way to save the city.
1. Chapter 1

**Act I**

John was running.

Full on, all out running. His breath was coming in painful gulps, catching and stuttering as he vaulted over the various obstacles in his path… fallen logs covered with dark green moss, their damp black bark rough on his hands as he pushed up and over to land in soft, muddy turf; tree roots that twisted under his feet, tangling in his boots and threatening to take him down; branches hanging low and heavy with sodden leaves, slapping against his vest, stinging his face as he pushed his way through them. He kept running. He couldn't stop running. He had to find the others. He had to find them before the creature pursuing him did. Because it wasn't just after John.

_It _was after them all.

"McKay, do you copy?"

John didn't look back when he received no answer on his radio. Looking back would only slow him down.

"Goddammit, Rodney, answer me!"

Looking back would get him caught, get him killed.

"Teyla, Ronon, respond!"

The silence only had him pushing himself harder as he saw another downed log in front of him. He heaved up, Vibram tread digging into the mulch of leaves and undergrowth on the forest floor, and launched himself over with a grunt, only to catch his toe and go sprawling to the muddy substrate on the other side. The soft ground sucked at his hands as he tried to push himself up, and John fought to control his panic as he heard his pursuer drawing closer. Finally managing to pull himself free, he started running again with the pungent smell of pine so strong in his nose he could taste it.

It reminded him of Earth, of the woods behind the Sheppard family vacation home near Big Bear. And for a moment he was ten years old again, running through those woods in California, boots and field gear replaced with sneakers and jeans, trying to escape more than a shadow flittering somewhere behind him in the trees. When he'd run as a child, he'd managed to escape his father, escape the stifling oppression of his father's house, and he'd spent his entire life running away in one way or another after that. Until he found something worth running to, until he found Atlantis, until he found home, until he found family and everything that went with it, including worry.

"Somebody better answer their fucking radio!"

The sound of a branch snapping loudly behind him had him making his fatal mistake. Don't look back. Never look back. But he'd found something else when he came to Atlantis… hope. And hope that maybe it was one ofhis team back there had him turning to look.

Hope was one thing, but stupidity was another, and he raised his P90 to search the wall of green and brown behind him and tried to steady his breathing. "Teyla?" he called in a loud whisper. "Ronon?"

Taking a step backward, John forced himself to focus on the spaces between the trees instead of scanning over the mottled blur the forest formed. "Rodney?" His heart beat roughly in his chest, blood throbbed in his ears, making it hard to hear so he slowed his breathing in hopes of calming the pounding.

Another step back had him tripping, and even his attempts at sidestepping weren't enough to keep him on his feet. When he looked over to see what had taken him down, he was pretty sure his heart was going to stop beating altogether. The withered body was all but unrecognizable, but the Atlantis gear and the Canadian flag on the uniform confirmed what his mind was so desperate to deny. He couldn't manage to choke out the word, but he shook his head and his brain screamed, _No, No, NO!_

John scrambled backward, feet pedaling in a futile attempt to gain purchase to let him stand and start running again. This time, not to save himself, but to try to get as far away from Rodney's corpse as he could. But no matter how hard he tried, his legs wouldn't maneuver under him to let him rise. His backwards momentum led him to another emaciated body, this one small with long brown hair. _Teyla._ A few feet from her side, he could see Ronon's remains in the same state. A Wraith had caught them, fed on them, _killed_ them, and John hadn't been able to stop it. He'd failed the people who needed him most, who he needed most, and that realization was finally enough to have him trying to stand once more. Before John had torn his eyes from the horror before him, his hunter finally caught up with him.

Tall and lank with pale hair framing an equally pale face, Todd looked almost comical dressed in the Earth flight suit he'd been assigned weeks before. The satisfied snarl on his face, however, was anything but amusing as he leaned in close to where John sat wide-eyed on the ground, and raised his hand in preparation to feed once again.

"I will hunger no more, John Sheppard."

* * * *

John flinched into wakefulness with a blossom of sweat on his skin and his hand rubbing unconsciously at his thrumming chest. Inhaling deeply in an attempt to regulate his breathing, he set to orienting himself. The room was dark and cold, but he'd know it anywhere. Atlantis. He was in his bed on Atlantis, and Todd was still safely locked up in his holding cell. It wasn't the first time he'd dreamed of Todd over the past several weeks, but considering their predicament, he wasn't really surprised the Wraith was showing up. And the others in the dream? Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, John figured that Teyla and Ronon were still sleeping; most people would be at three in the morning. Most people, but probably not one.

Flicking on the flashlight by his bed, Sheppard used the small beam of light to dress in his uniform and warmest field jacket, and then used it to light his way through the darkened city. McKay had ordered all power consumption cut to the bare minimum, and that included things as mundane as lights and city-wide communications. Given how chilly it was in the city now, John figured the scientist had added heat to the list of non-critical items, too. Not that Sheppard blamed Rodney given that they were floating somewhere in the middle of the Milky Way with ZPMs burning closer to extinction every hour they were in this predicament, but it would be nice if he maybe put these things up for a vote or something before just going ahead and doing it.

As John drew closer to the control room in the hub of the city, the portable light standspositioned around the room being powered by a naquadah generator made his flashlight unnecessary. He clicked it off to conserve the batteries. Although, based on Zelenka's calculations, the chances were slim that the batteries would burn out before the ZPMs.

Rodney's irate voice reverberated down the hallway to meet him. "Who told you to do that?"

"Dr. Zelenka said—"

McKay cut off the technician who was looking at her supervisor with an expression hovering somewhere between fear and fuck you.

"Do you see Dr. Zelenka anywhere around here? No, I don't think so. But you do see me, don't you? Yes, I'm almost positive you do, because _I_ am here. How do I know I'm here? Because I can hear myself yelling at you right _here_, instead of taking care of other more urgent matters over _there_." Rodney's two index fingers swept distinctly in a windshield wiper fashion from her location over to where he wanted to be. "Here, there. Here, there. Understand? Or are the basics of spatial relations beyond your capacity to comprehend, as well?"

When she nodded with a disgruntled frown on her face but wisely held her tongue, Rodney moved back to the computer he'd been working on across the room. "Good. Now go hook that into the _third_ rack and not blow us all to kingdom come."

John watched the woman pass, stuffed his hands in his pockets with a glance at the handful of others working in the room, and strolled up behind McKay. "So, how's it going?"

"Terrible," Rodney informed him, dropping to lie on his back beneath the console the laptop rested on. "Which, surprisingly, is a step up from the horrific state we were at a few hours ago."

John bent to look under the counter where Rodney's feet stuck out. "Is that why we don't have heat anymore?"

Rodney's voice took on that tone he used when he was explaining what should be a very simple concept to anyone who had two Ph. Ds, and if you didn't, it really wasn't worth his time to explain it anyway. "We don't have heat anymore because we don't have a sun anymore, or at least one anywhere near enough to provide enough radiant heat to warm the city above minus five degrees Celsius." Crawling back up, McKay tapped at the computer keys once more and watched the data scroll by. "So while we are currently running the heating units to keep from freezing to death, I had to scale them back to a less than comfortable setting in order to keep from maxing out them and the ZedPMs in three days time." Unsatisfied with what he was seeing on the screen, Rodney sighed in frustration. "Dammit."

Sheppard frowned at the way McKay rubbed at his forehead with a slightly shaky hand. The remnants of a sandwich showed that the scientist had at least eaten in the recent past, which meant only one thing could account for Rodney's current state. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"Sleep? Sleep?" Rodney rolled the word around in his mouth curiously. "I am unfamiliar with this strange concept of which you speak. Sleep? Hmmm. Is it a foreign term? Swahili maybe?" He snapped his fingers in mock realization. "Or Czech perhaps? Seeing as the Czech contingent of this expedition is apparently more than familiar with the term."

"Carson sent Zelenka to bed five hours ago," John justified. "Just like he did you."

"I seem to recall you were in that medical edict, as well," Rodney deflected. "Why are you here anyway?"

Sheppard had no desire to admit it was a bad dream that had brought him to find McKay; instead he hitched his head toward the exit. "To make sure you followed the doctor's orders and caught some shut eye. Come on, the last thing any of us needs is for you to make a mistake and vaporize us and half the Milky Way because you slipped tab A into slot C by mistake."

Rodney shook his head. "No, the last thing any of us needs is to run out of power and lose the shield entirely. I'm not really interested in floating out into space right now."

John had honestly tried to follow McKay's debrief on the city's current state of health. But talk of ZPM depletion rates were one thing, getting into the reasons for the cascading failures of the systems was another thing entirely. It had something to do with the ZPMs they had working in concert and thus providing more power than the sum of their individual units, but that same efficiency had caused their subsequent rapid deterioration when the city was damaged during the attack from the satellite controlled by the new Earth base they had found. Even the mathematical curves and charts Rodney crudely drew on a white board, and Zelenka fastidiously corrected, eventually became more than Sheppard could keep up with.

The bottom line was Atlantis was gasping her last breath and the constant need for the shields was draining her even faster. The few remaining ZPMs from the stash they had found on the underwater base were in various states of depletion so that even when they finished the repairs to the stardrive, they wouldn't get the city very far. They couldn't go back to Earth thanks to the satellite, and the nearest habitable planet in the Milky Way was further than they could hope to reach with the sublight engines alone… that was if they wanted to maintain luxuries like heat and breathable atmosphere for the trip.

Then there was the whole issue with the gates in the Milky Way still believing Atlantis was dialing in from another galaxy and thus requiring the additional power they couldn't spare to travel easily between Earth and Atlantis. That option was being saved for a final emergency evacuation scenario. Fortunately, long range radio communications were still available using the Daedalus as a relay station as the ship traveled relatively slowly between the two bases of operation.

"The Daedalus will be here in two days to evacuate the city if it comes to that," Sheppard tried to reason with McKay. "Even the calculations for the worst scenarios show we have that much more time than that. And if we have to, we can use the last of the juice to dial the gate to the Milky Way's Alpha Site."

"And then what?" Rodney demanded a little desperately. "Abandon the city?"

"For a little while," John admitted reluctantly. "Just until we can find another power source."

"Where do you think we're going to find another ZedPM?" McKay threw his arms wide in frustration. "The Wraith blew the one in Area 51 to oblivion, and the charged ones from the new base can't be removed without destroying the planet. Hell, we couldn't even find one in Pegasus for years and you expect to find one in the Milky Way?"

"We'll find one," Sheppard insisted stubbornly. "It might take a little time, but we'll find one."

Rodney crossed his arms just as defiantly. "How long do you think the IOA is going to let a ship like Atlantis sit abandoned? Especially since we don't know if there are other guard satellites sitting out here waiting to attack us even as we speak. If we leave, chances are good we'll never come back unless it's to destroy the city to keep it out of the hands of potential adversaries or decrease the threat to Earth."

Lowering his voice to keep the others in the room from hearing, John demanded, "What do you want us to do, Rodney? Because we both know what you're doing is just buying us a little time. Even if everything were functioning properly, with the ZPMs we have, how long could we stay where we are? Weeks? Maybe a few months? When the Daedalus arrives in two days, we have to leave because she may not be able to make the roundtrip again before we lose power all together. You sure the hell know you need to get off a sinking ship when you have the chance."

Rodney seemed to collapse in on himself a little bit. "I know, I know, I just…" With a frustrated scrub at his face, he finally admitted, "I don't know what to do. I really don't. If we don't find a ZedPM, we're dead in the water… or out of the water as the case may be."

John could only frown in his own frustration with the situation, because Rodney was right about all of it… abouttheir chances of finding a ZPM, the fate of the city if they had to abandon it, all of it. Which would mean John and the others would be right back where they had been when the Ancients had booted them out of Atlantis a couple of years before. They could be separated and scattered like they were before, and that was the very last thing Sheppard wanted. At least Teyla and Ronon would be with them, but John knew Teyla was worried about never seeing the Athosians again. When the Ancients had returned, there had been the chance, the hope they would finally get to return home, but if they were forced to destroy the city, that hope was pretty much shot to hell.

"Colonel Sheppard." Lorne's voice had John turning around to see the major entering the room. "You weren't in your quarters so I thought I might find you here."

"Is there a problem?" Great, Sheppard thought, just one more thing to worry about.

"It depends on if you consider Todd to be a problem," Lorne informed him with a small quirk of his head and shadow of a grin.

Rodney rolled his eyes at the comment. "I think the answer to that is a resounding yes."

"Well, he's asking to talk to you, Colonel," the major told them before amending, "Insisting is more like it."

Sheppard managed to control his curse at the thought of going face to face with the Wraith who had driven him from bed in the first place. But he also knew he had to do it. Why? Who the hell knew? Yet, John could feel it in his gut that it had to be done. Starting toward the stairs, Sheppard pointed a warning finger at McKay. "Get some sleep. That's an order."

Rodney was already climbing back under the console. "Yes, yes, that would be very intimidating if you outranked me. Which, of course, you don't when it comes to the technical side of the city."

Sheppard started to argue,decided it was futile at this point, and instead fell into step beside Lorne with a scowl, not sure who was more infuriating, Todd or McKay. At this point, it was honestly a tossup.

* * * *

The holding cells on Atlantis were located outside the area where McKay was maintaining power in the city, which meant they had moved Todd to one of the unused and sparsely furnished residential quarters. The Wraith looked up from where he sat when John walked in, his handcuffed hands folded over the empty table before him.

"Ah, John Sheppard. How nice of you to join me."

"Too bad I can't say the same," John drawled, arms crossed across his chest. "So, let's cut to the chase. What the hell do you want?"

"Cut to the chase." Todd savored the expression with an amused smirk. "Interesting choice of words, Colonel." With a rattle of the chains that were securing him to the chair in which he sat, the Wraith amended, "Although not something I am capable of undertaking at the moment."

For a split second, John felt himself running through the trees again and the gripping fear that Todd was right behind him. Shaking off the disorientation, he demanded, "You want something, say it, or I'm out of here. I have more important things to do than keep you company."

"Yes, the city is in danger of losing all power. It's a rather dire situation, wouldn't you say?"

John frowned that Todd would know what was going on and made a mental note to make it clear to Lorne and his men that they were to provide no information to their prisoner under any circumstances, but he recovered enough to shrug nonchalantly. "Worried we'll forget and leave you behind if we have to evacuate?"

"I would be lying if I said that the thought hadn't crossed my mind… or yours."

John sat in the seat across from Todd, doing his best to deny how accurate the Wraith was. "Don't worry, if you stay behind, it won't be because we forgot."

There was that infuriating humor on Todd's face again, that arrogance that hadn't been there when they had first met years before when they were both prisoners but it had returned quickly enough. Of course, back then, neither of them thought they would get out of Kolya's grasp alive, yet somehow, working together, they had. It had only cost John most of his life to do ita life that Todd had taken then auspiciously returned.

"That would be most unfortunate, seeing as I have something to offer that may help you… may help us both."

"Seeing as we confiscated everything you had on you, what could you possibly have that would help both of us?"

"Not here; back in Pegasus."

"You've already admitted to knowing we can't get back to Pegasus, so I think you know what my answer will be."

Todd raised his chin in disbelief that Sheppard hadn't realized the obvious. "You must have at least minimal power left in the ZPMs to keep the shields operating. I'm sure Dr. McKay could use that to get a single Jumper back to Pegasus."

"Even if he could, why would we want to waste the power doing that?"

The Wraith sat silent for a second and John could tell he was holding his cards close, debating exactly how much he was willing to reveal. "I am starving, Sheppard. You must know that."

John did know that. It was actually something that had been nagging at him since they became trapped on Earth. Because as much as he really didn't like Todd, he couldn't deny the Wraith had come through for them on more than one occasion, and it was doubtful they would have defeated the Wraith invasion of Earth without him.

"Yeah, well, there's not much I can do about that," John admitted with a touch of regret.

"You are sentencing me to a slow and painful death."

Todd's accusation had John forcing a smile. "See, now you're just trying to cheer me up."

"I have tasted your death, John Sheppard." Raising his hand as best he could with the restraints, Todd studied his feeder almost longingly at the memory. "Is the prospect of mine so sweet on your tongue that you would rather talk about it than carry out your petty threats? Because I would rather you kill me now than face the demise to which you are condemning me. You owe me that much, at least."

"If you die slow and painful, then maybe you get to see what it's like for all those you've fed on in the past, at least the painful part." John forced his hand to stay away from the phantom sting in his chest. "And I don't owe you anything."

"Not even the life of Dr. McKay and his sister?" Sheppard couldn't control the way he blinked at the reminder of Rodney's life and not John's own, and when the Wraith saw it, he pressed on. "The last time I was in this condition, you were able to arrange a meal for me."

Narrowing his eyes at what Todd was suggesting, Sheppard stood abruptly. "I didn't arrange anything," he insisted, although in his gut, John knew he had done everything except push Wallace into that cell at gunpoint and force the man to offer himself up. "And if I had, it sure the hell wasn't for your wellbeing."

"No, of course you didn't." Todd nodded with a satisfied smile to see that he'd struck a nerve. "It was fortunate that someone was… available to meet both our needs."

Sheppard's stomach flipped at the way Todd was staring at him with a knowing expression. "There's no one available now," John stressed again. "And why don't you just go into hibernation? Your kind can survive for decades like that."

"I cannot hibernate," Todd growled, appearing agitated for the first time since Sheppard had walked into the room. Trying to stand then finding himself chained to the chair, he stayed in the seat but seemed even more disdainful of his predicament. "There are too many humans around. My body knows there is fresh food just outside that infernal door. I cannot rest when there are so many meals waiting for me just out of reach. My body knows it, just as well as yours does."

John did his best to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine, just as he did his best to ignore the truth of what Todd was suggesting. "What do you mean, _my_ body knows it?"

Taking a deep breath as if to calm himself, Todd explained somewhat reluctantly, "There is a bond, a mental connection, that is formed between those humans who are rewarded by the Wraith for their loyalty and those Wraith who bestow the gift of life upon their followers."

"You're saying that because you fed on me, we have a link?" John asked, his outrage growing.

"Normally, it is weak, barely noticeable on either end," Todd went on to explain. "But in times of hunger the bond strengthens, drawing on those humans to provide nourishment… one way or another."

John wasn't sure if he found it more disturbing or comforting to think that Todd had influenced him to talk to Wallace that time. And he didn't want to consider that he may have been cuttingline in front of McKay to be Todd's lunch if he hadn't. It sure the hell had the alarm bells going off in his head for what it meant for him now, and the funky dreams were the least of his problems.

"That's how you knew about the problems with the city's power supply."

"Among other things, yes," Todd confessed.

Leaning forward onto the table, Sheppard growled, "Stay the fuck out of my head."

"Believe me, Sheppard, if I had a choice in the matter, I would." The Wraith gave a small shrug. "As it is, the only way you can guarantee that will happen is to find a way to feed me."

"Or wait it out," John countered. "I seriously doubt you'll be too successful in getting me to bring you a meal if I'm on Earth and you're stuck in an empty city without life support." Straightening, Sheppard turned for the door, intent on getting as far away from the Wraith as possible. "Consider that the next time you decide to go crawling around in my subconscious."

Evidently Todd thought he still had a card up his sleeve because he called after Sheppard. "Have you not considered what is happening back in Pegasus? What is happening to my alliance of Hives without me or their Queen present to oversee them?"

Sheppard knew the Queen in question was actually Teyla, and Todd was the one really calling the shots with his alliance. Pausing at the door long enough to respond, John told him honestly, "You losing political power is the least of my problems right now."

"For now, perhaps. But when you do eventually return, it will have grown into a much larger concern. The Wraith, as a species, crave a Queen. If one is not there, the Hives will seek out a new one."

John tried to shrug off the implications. "Wouldn't be the first time we've had to deal with a Wraith Queen."

"It will be the first time you must contend with a Queen who has the knowledge I have gathered on Atlantis." Todd's lips curled as he threatened, "One who has my information on integrating a ZPM with Wraith technology."

"That would be a lot more of a concern if they had a ZPM," Sheppard admitted, although any Wraith with that information, even Todd, was unnerving. "But seeing as we took the last ones you had, it doesn't seem that big of a threat."

"Who said those you took were the last?" Todd actually had the nerve to attempt to look innocent.

"You have another ZPM?" John snorted in disbelief at the prospect.

With a satisfied smile, Todd told him, "The bond works both ways, Sheppard. You know I'm telling the truth."

And the truth was, the son of bitch was right.

* * * *

The funny thing about Richard Woolsey was that no matter what was happening, what disaster was about to befall the city, or what time of night you woke him, the man always looked good. Sheppard had decided that was pretty damn impressive for a short, balding guy with glasses. Even sitting in his quarters wearing p.j.'s and a bathrobe, the man looked like he was pulled together enough to walk into an audience with the president. Hell, John was starting to wonder if he starched and ironed his pajamas because the man's poise could give Ward Cleaver a run for his money in the prim and proper department, straight down to his leather house shoes.

"You honestly believe Todd has another ZPM?"

Sheppard couldn't blame Woolsey for being a little skeptical… hell, a lot skeptical, at the Wraith's claim.To be honest, if the situation were reversed, he wouldn't believe it either. Honestly, his own brain was telling him Todd was lying, but his instinct was screaming this was their only shot.

"When have we ever been able to believe anything he's told us?" Sheppard countered. "But he keeps coming through for us each time we take a chance."

Sheppard knew he should tell Woolsey about the link, because maybe that would convince the man to trust what Todd said was true. But John also knew that if he did, he'd be grounded from the mission. And there was no way in hell he was letting his team, or anyone else for that matter, go back to Pegasus with Todd without him. That was if he could even convince the expedition leader to let anyone go at all.

"And we keep getting bit in the ass each time, too," Rodney scoffed.

John frowned at the comment. "I know it's a long shot, but when have we ever let that stop us?"

"Maybe it's time we did, Colonel," Woolsey countered.

"Look," Sheppard sighed in frustration. "We're running out of options. Rodney even said it himself; he doesn't know what to do to keep the city alive for much longer."

McKay didn't look the least bit happy to have his failures highlighted. "That doesn't mean we have to take on every half-assed scheme Todd suggests."

Sheppard crossed his arms to mirror Rodney. "Then you tell me what we should do, because Todd's half-assed scheme seems to be the only viable option we have right now."

"Maybe we should consider the fact that 'Todd' and 'ass' keep coming up multiple times in the same conversation," McKay countered.

"Gentlemen, please," Woolsey interrupted with a raised hand. "Regardless of whether or not Todd's suggestion that we return to Pegasus has merit, we are still faced with the fact that we are weeks away from the supposed location, even if the Daedalus or one of the other ships were capable of making the trip. As it is, we're lucky the Daedalus will be able to make the relatively short trip here to evacuate the city in a few days. It could be months before we can attempt a return trip back to Pegasus."

"Rodney can get us there," John insisted confidently.

McKay's eyes widened in something between surprise and outrage. "Thanks so much for the vote of confidence, Sheppard, but I hate to inform you that you're sadly mistaken this time."

"You could modify one of the Jumpers to use the wormhole drive and move us just like Zelenka did with the city when they brought her to Earth," Sheppard suggested.

He'd actually been wondering if that was feasible or not since he'd learned how Atlantis had arrived so quickly, but had never brought it up with Rodney until now because it didn't seem like anything they'd really need.

"Technically," McKay corrected, "it was my work that Radek simply completed the necessary calculations for the connections."

John waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, your concept, Radek's execution. We get it."

"That's like giving the cable guy credit for conceiving and developing the entire theory of a digital feed simply because he flips a switch," Rodney argued.

Sheppard was reaching the end of his rope with McKay. "Fine, fine, you're the bigger genius. We all boggle at your abilities, which is just one more reason why you should be able to convert one of the Jumpers easily enough."

John grinned smugly at the way he had outsmarted Rodney. Because if there was anything McKay couldn't resist, it was living up to the potential genius others saw in him. That was obvious in the way the scientist opened his mouth to protest, then closed it as the gears started turning and Rodney realized he _could_ convert the Jumper to do what they needed for the trip to Pegasus.

Woolsey, however, wasn't as adept at reading Rodney as Sheppard was. "Dr. McKay, is the adaptation of the wormhole drive to a Jumper something you could accomplish relatively quickly?"

"I could have it up and running by tomorrow," McKay informed him, raising a finger of warning when Sheppard's grin grew. "_But_, I'll have to take one of the ZedPMs offline to use and will probably drain it completely on just the trip there. Not only does that mean we lose power to the city faster, but if Todd's lying, this could be a one way trip for those who go back to Pegasus."

John had already factored that possibility into the equation. "We can stay with the Athosians until the Daedalus can pick us up if it comes to that."

"Great, trees as toilets for months unending," Rodney griped. "I can't wait."

"We'll recover the ZPM," Sheppard insisted adamantly. "Besides, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Rodney rolled his eyes heavenward. "Right. And I suppose you plan to take Radek onto Todd's Wraith base with you? You'll have to stock up on adult diapers to keep him from peeing himself in fear, not to mention you'll have to revive him from his faint every time you need his comparably limited expertise."

"Dr. Zelenka did manage to get Atlantis to the Milky Way almost instantaneously and in one piece," Woolsey reminded.

"Yes, using _my_ research and technological advancements," McKay reiterated.

"Rodney's right," Sheppard cut in. "He's the best man for the job."

"Obviously," Rodney snorted. "That is if you have any chance at success."

Not that his statement was a lie by any means, but John had ulterior motives in stroking McKay's ego. For one, it automatically ensured Rodney would insist on going with him and that was a de facto inference that McKay had now defaulted to John's side of the argument, so that they were two against one. Second, Sheppard could trust McKay with his life, with all of their lives, and that was something he needed even more now thanks to Todd's revelation about their link.

With Rodney on board, it was just a matter of convincing Woolsey and the best way to do that was to push ahead as if the man had already green-lighted the mission. "We'll take a small group, just my team and Todd. That way, if we don't find the ZPM, there will only be a few of us stuck until our ride shows up."

Of course, the best laid plans didn't always go as planned. With a raised hand and minute shake of his head, Woolsey put a halt to John's preparations. "Hold on, Colonel. Just because we can, in _theory_, get to Pegasus, doesn't mean we should."

"Theory is really much too conservative a term," Rodney argued. "It's like 'theory of evolution' theory."

"Regardless of how sure you are of your abilities, Doctor, taking one of the ZPMs out of service at this point is not something that should or will be taken lightly." Woolsey straightened his back even more, if that was possible. "I'll have to run this by Stargate Command and, I'm sure, the IOA."

"We'll lose ten, fifteen percent of the remaining power by removing the ZedPM from the mix," McKay reported. "Tops."

John jumped in then. "That will leave you more than enough power for us to get back with the ZPM, or worst case, the Daedalus to reach you in two days time."

"I'll wait to see Dr. McKay's report on the impact of losing the ZPM," Woolsey told them, in effect giving an assignment to Rodney and attempting to curb Sheppard's persistence. It, of course, didn't work.

"This could be our only hope of saving Atlantis," John pleaded.

"I am more than aware of our situation," Woolsey assured before softening slightly. "And I don't want to lose this city any more than either of you do. If Dr. McKay's impact analysis shows that the loss won't be too detrimental to the city's ability to function for a few days, I'll recommend we go with your plan."

Sheppard exhaled in relief. "Thank you, sir."

"I just wish your confidence in my abilities to persuade the SGC and IOA were founded in some basis of fact, Colonel. I'll do the best I can to convince them this isthe best course of action." Woolsey stood and spread his arms. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make and it would be best if I were dressed a little more… appropriately when I went to the control room."

Rodney and John let themselves out, and Sheppard was already thinking ahead as they walked briskly down the hall.

"So, how long do you think it will take you to modify the Jumper?"

Rodney started ticking items off on his fingers. "Well, first thing we'll need to do is reroute some of the city systems to take into account the loss of the ZedPM. After that, I'll need to convert the Jumper's auxiliary−"

John cut Rodney off before he could go any further. "Skip the details. How long?"

McKay seemed to be doing some crude calculations in his head. "Twelve… fourteen hours… maybe. It all depends on how easily I can−"

John shook his head stubbornly. "Seriously, McKay, no details. At all. About anything… the Jumper modification, the city, anything."

Rodney stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at the request. "What's up with you?"

John had known that, eventually, he'd have to let McKay, at the very least, in on what Todd had told him. Rodney had a tendency to keep Sheppard up to date on everything he was doing. Part of it had to do with John being a senior member of the Atlantis staff. Part of it had to do with the fact Sheppard hung around him when he was arguing with Zelenka and pointing out what the other scientists were doing wrong. And part of it had to do with Sheppard being McKay's sounding board and shoulder to bitch on at the end of a long day.

With a grimace, John finally confessed, "Todd told me something."

"Okay, that's obtuse enough to be absolutely no use to me whatsoever."

"Something about me and him."

Rodney frowned. "Unless it involves him asking you to the senior prom, I'm going to need more information than that."

Sheppard scratched at the back of his neck in discomfort. "We have a link. A mental connection that evidently formed when he fed on me and restored my life that time, and apparently, it grows stronger the hungrier he gets. It's a survival thing with the Wraith so that their worshippers will make sure they have something to eat."

McKay's worried expression turned to one of disbelief. "That's absurd! I mean he was near death when we had him imprisoned before and you never did anything…." Realization dawned on Rodney as he remembered how John had saved Jeannie's life. How he had saved McKay's life. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Sheppard mumbled before continuing. "So, the way I figure it, the less I know about any weaknesses we may have, the less Todd knows."

"Okay." Rodney nodded his head with a little reluctance. "Are you, you know, sure it's a good idea that you even go on this mission if we get the go ahead?"

"I can handle this… _him_," Sheppard stated definitively. "Besides, the link goes both ways. If he's lying or planning something, I'll know it."

"And he really has another ZedPM?" McKay's tone was almost childlike in its hope and fear, not to mention exhaustion.

"He really has one," John promised.

"What if he's faking?" Rodney suggested. "You know, making you think that he's telling the truth when he's really just using you."

John did his best to sound confident in his denial. "He's not."

He just hoped like hell he was right about this.

* * * *

Sheppard intercepted Lorne and his men who were escorting Todd before they reached the Jumper bay. "I'll take it from here, Major."

"Are you sure, Sir?" Lorne asked in surprise.

"I have to keep an eye on him once we're in Pegasus, no reason I shouldn't start here." Sheppard hefted the Wraith stunner he held before patting his P90. "Besides, if this doesn't stop him, this will."

"Okay, Colonel," Lorne relented as he handed over the keys to manacles securing the Wraith, "if you say so."

John took Todd by the arm, the Wraith's chains rattling as they started down the hall. "So, you have finally seen reason, Sheppard."

With a snort, John told him, "I don't think anyone could call this plan reasonable."

Todd could do little more than shuffle along with the bindings around his ankles, but it did little to squelch his arrogance. "I suppose that is a matter of perspective."

Sheppard gave his prisoner a yank as they rounded the corner and the door to the Jumper bay came into view. "Look, let's make sure your perspective is perfectly clear. The only reason I'm doing this is to get you out of my goddamn head. Got it?"

Todd actually grinned. "Our perspectives are not as far apart as you may seem to think."

With a less than gentle shove, John pushed Todd through the door and toward the waiting Jumper. The sooner he got this over with, the better. The sooner he could be done with this son of a bitch and him rooting around in Sheppard's subconscious, the sooner it would all end. And John really wanted it to end. He really wanted all of it to end. He just hadn't realized how much he wanted it until now.

Stopping outside the Jumper's closed hatch, Sheppard pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the metal cuffs on Todd's wrist before kneeling to unfasten the chains around his ankles. John flinched the slightest bit when a hand landed on his head. Normally, the thought of a Wraith hand anywhere near him would have him backpedaling out of reach, but the touch was gentle, almost fatherly.

"You have my thanks for this, John Sheppard."

John didn't look up, didn't move, didn't do anything but concentrate on finishing the task at hand, because it was almost over and that was all that mattered. When the binding fell free, John told the Wraith hoarsely, "Don't you dare thank me. Not for this."

Because thanks should only come for something you were proud of, for something that you could hold your head up about. Even after he stood again, John couldn't bring himself to raise his head. Instead, he palmed the Jumper hatch open to reveal the rest of his team waiting inside. Teyla was lying across the DHD, long brown hair draped softly across her face. Rodney was slumped boneless in his seat behind the pilot's seat, his electronic pad dropped from limp hands to land on the floor a few inches from Ronon's prone body. Ronon had almost managed to get off a shot with his gun before John hit him with the Wraith stunner−stunned him like he had stunned the others in preparation for Todd's arrival.

Stepping inside the Jumper, John turned his back on his handiwork and waited for Todd to join him inside the craft.

The Wraith smiled benevolently at the feast laid out before him. "You have done well, Sheppard."

John didn't answer, couldn't answer, could only wait until Todd had stepped past him inside the Jumper before he pushed the button from inside and the hatch closed with an echoing thud.

The sound had Sheppard's eyes snapping open in alarm. He was still inside the Jumper, only now he was sitting in the pilot seat looking out into the darkened Jumper bay. Teyla wasn't unconscious on the DHD. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen, none of his team were. Instead of Todd's smug voice, he heard an apologetic one thick with a Czech accent.

"Forgive me, Colonel, I did not mean to wake you."

John looked back to see Radek trying to right the mechanism that would house the ZPM as part of the wormhole drive. A task that seemed to be all the more difficult given the large winter coat and gloves Zelenka was wearing.

"For something so heavy," the small scientist grunted as he lifted, "it is precariously off balance. Although, I must admit, it was never meant to be freestanding."

Standing and shaking off the dream, Sheppard helped return the drive to its upright position. "Maybe we should bolt it down."

"Yes, that is to be the plan eventually," Zelenka agreed. "For now, I am simply attempting to marry up the controls with those of the Jumper."

"McKay says that shouldn't be much different than the way it was connected into the city," John pointed out as he held the drive in place to make sure it didn't topple over again.

"Yes, well, there it was tied into the stardrive and the gate itself in order to create the wormhole. Here, in the Jumper, we will be using the ship's DHD to dial the gate. Therefore, we must feed the power from the drive through the DHD to the gate to form the wormhole you will need to take you to the Pegasus galaxy, so the interface is not exactly the same. On top of that, because of the damages we sustained from the satellite, we must actually power the gate through the ZPM here in the Jumper."

"Right." John nodded and tried to pretend that he was following what Zelenka was doing, although he had intentionally done his best _not_ to listen to what he was being told. No need giving any information to Todd, no matter how obscure.

Radek, good man that he was, tried to dumb it down for Sheppard. "Think of it like accelerating a car with the ignition switch instead of the gas pedal."

John raised eyebrows in surprise. "Can you do that?"

"In theory, yes."

Sheppard tilted his head and parroted Rodney from earlier. "Like 'theory of evolution' theory?"

With a sigh, Radek pushed up on his glasses. "Like 'theory of Rodney McKay' theory."

"So, in other words, it will either work like a charm or blow us into tiny particles of cosmic dust," John noted with a grimace.

"That is the sum of the matter, yes," Zelenka confirmed. "Although, it did work to bring Atlantis to Milky Way."

John gave the drive he was supporting a gentle pat. "Well, at least it's batting a thousand so far."

Radek shrugged. "My statistics professor always said that you cannot trend a single point of data."

"Seeing as I'm going to be the one piloting this baby when we turn on the drive, what do you say we keep thinking positive?"

"Of course, Colonel," Radek agreed, turning back to his work. When he noticed Sheppard was staring at his boots, the scientist offered, "It will be a few more hours still before I am ready for you to test any of the systems. If you would like to return to your quarters and get some more sleep…"

"Are you sure?" Not that John wanted to return to bed, but he really didn't want to see how the modifications would be accomplished if he could help it.

"I will be fine. Besides, Rodney will be returning to help soon," Radek lamented remorsefully at the idea. "But all good things must come to an end, I suppose."

Carson had finally come in and laid down the law with McKay and personally walked the stubborn scientist back to his quarters and posted an armed guard outside for four hours mandatory sleep. It was that or give Rodney amphetamines to keep him awake.

When Sheppard seemed to be hesitating, Radek continued. "Believe me, if I had a choice between being here or in nice warm bed, I would be in bed."

"All right," John relented. "I actually would like to check in with Woolsey to see if he's heard back from the SGC. If you need me, I'll have my radio."

John headed out of the Jumper bay and ran almost headlong into Teyla. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, pulling up short.

Teyla seemed almost as surprised as Sheppard was. "John, I was just coming to find you to discuss the mission."

"I was actually going to come see you here in a little bit about the same thing." Shifting his weight, John told her, "Look, I know, typically when we go on a mission Torren stays with Kanaan, and since he was offworld on New Athos when we got the call from the SGC for help, he's not here to do that now."

Teyla nodded. "That is exactly what I wished to discuss with you."

"So, if you want to stay here with the kid, I understand completely."

"I have already made arrangements for Torren's care in my absence," Teyla admitted. "And Mr. Woolsey has assured me that if something happens during this mission and I do not return, he will make sure my son is returned to his father and our people."

"Seriously?" John asked in surprise at the news.

Teyla's face clouded in worry. "Why? Do you not believe Mr. Woolsey is a man of his word?"

"No, no," John assured her. "I'm sure he'd find a way to get Torren back to New Athos. And Colonel Carter's going to be taking command of the General Hammond soon, so I'm sure she'd volunteer if it came to that."

"Then I am confused by your reaction," Teyla confessed.

"I'm just surprised you'd be willing to leave Torren is all."

"I did not come to Earth's defense simply because you and Rodney are members of my team, John," Teyla explained. "There are many others in Atlantis that I have come to care for and trust. I know that I am leaving my son in caring and capable hands."

Teyla's tone wasn't exactly chastising, but she definitely made her point, and Sheppard felt a little foolish having been concerned when she wasn't. "Okay, then what did you want to talk about?"

"In actuality, it does concern Torren," Teyla admitted. "While I do not regret the decision I made to stay on Atlantis and understand the need for urgency in our departure from the Pegasus Galaxy, I do regret that we did not have time to await Kanaan's return. Athosian children often grow up without both parents, as I did. It is a way of life when living under the constant threat of the Wraith. However, that is not the reason Kanaan is not with us at the moment. And since we will be within range of a gate that can take us to New Athos…"

"You want to stop and pick up Kanaan to bring him back with us," Sheppard finished for her.

"I know that is not the primary directive of this mission, but if we could simply find a gate, it would only take a small amount of time…"

Sheppard knew what this must mean to Teyla, he knew she had even asked to return to New Athos as soon as one of the Earth ships capable of intergalactic travel was repaired and able to make the trip. Even though she had resided in Atlantis for as long as John had, even though she had made friends among the expedition and now considered the city home, the Athosians were still very much a part of her. They were family. That family had grown to include many people she had met since the expedition had arrived in Pegasus five years before, but the Athosians were her core, they defined whom she was, and she would never abandon that part of herself if she had a choice.

John cut her off with a raised hand. "Teyla, I know how much you want to reunite your family, and if it were up to me, we would do it in a heartbeat. But I honestly don't know the limitations of the wormhole drive or what we're going to be stepping into once we get back to Todd's base."

"I understand that there are many unknowns associated with what we are about to undertake, all I ask is that if the opportunity presents itself, and we have a chance to travel to New Athos, we take it."

As much as John hated the idea of his team being split up again, he didn't blame Teyla for wanting to return to her people. She had almost lost them to Michael before, and John could only imagine that wound was still raw enough that the ache of being separated from the Athosians, and Kanaan specifically, was enough to have her making the request she was now.

"If we can get to New Athos, we will," John promised.

Teyla exhaled in relief. "Thank you."

"And if this doesn't work, we may be asking the Athosians for a place to bunk for a couple of months," Sheppard admitted wryly.

Teyla gave him a small smile. "You will all be most welcome."

Starting down the hall again toward the control room, John called back over his shoulder, "I'll want a good tent. One that doesn't leak when it rains."

"Our dwellings do not leak," Teyla defended good-naturedly.

"Then make sure it's across the settlement from McKay," Sheppard ordered. "Those thin walls won't block out his snoring."

"I will do my best." Although, by the way Teyla rolled her eyes as John rounded the corner, he wasn't convinced she'd live up to that obligation.

The fact was, it was kind of comforting to know that if they needed help in Pegasus, it would be there, and not just from the Athosians. Sometimes it was hard to remember that in the midst of all the chaos and destruction and enemies they'd made, the Atlantis expedition had also made some allies who would be willing to lend a hand if needed. The new coalition of worlds who were standing up to the Wraith were among those they could count as friends. Sure, they'd gotten off to a shaky start with the whole trial, but Woolsey had come through in the end, and had them concluding that Atlantis was much better as an ally than a foe.

As John climbed the stairs to the control room, he met Woolsey dressed in a warm coat, gloves, and ear muffs. "Ah, Colonel, I was just about to call you. I'm due to check in with the SGC and see what they've decided in regards to your plan."

Once Sheppard was at the top of the stairs, Woolsey called through the long range communication system. "Daedalus, this is Atlantis, we're ready to contact the SGC."

"Standby, Atlantis," Caldwell answered, then a few second later, "Go ahead, Colonel Carter, we've established the link."

"Mr. Woolsey," Sam Carter's voice spoke through the speaker. "How are you guys holding up?"

"It's getting a little chilly," Woolsey reported. "But otherwise we're holding our own."

"Don't worry; we'll have the Daedalus nice and warm when we pick you up," Caldwell assured.

Woolsey grimaced slightly. "No offense, Colonel, but as nice as being warm will be, I'd prefer if it didn't have to come to that."

"No offense taken," Caldwell told him. "In fact, I'd prefer it if we were able to go to Pegasus and check out Todd's claims for you."

Sheppard stepped in at that point. "Yeah, well, seeing as you can't, has the IOA reached a decision?"

"They've left the final decision up to me," Carter informed them. "I'm to decide based on the technical merits of Rodney's plan to modify the Jumper."

"And?" John asked impatiently.

"Well, the science seems to check out to get you there, but even Rodney admits this may only be a one way trip if you don't find a new ZPM," Sam admitted.

"Then we'll wait with the Athosians for a ride to show up," Sheppard said dismissively.

Sam, however, didn't seem completely satisfied with that answer. "John, I have to ask you, do you really think Todd has another ZPM?"

"Yes."

Sheppard's unwavering response had Carter hesitating on the other end and John could just picture the colonel exchanging a questioning glance with Walter in the SGC control room.

"Look," John went on, "I can't say that I'm one hundred percent sure, but at this point we don't really have a lot of options. And it's a risk all of us on the team are willing to take to save the city."

There was another moment of silence before Colonel Carter finally said, "All right, you have a go."

Sheppard exhaled in relief. "Thank you, Colonel."

"Just don't make me regret my decision," Sam cautioned. "If things don't go as planned…"

John was well aware of the risks involved. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But when have we ever let that stop us before?"

"Good point," Carter agreed. "When will you be ready to leave?"

"Zelenka and McKay are finishing up the modifications now," John explained. "They think we'll be ready to go in about four hours."

"Then we'll be standing by for your final progress report," Carter told him before adding, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Sheppard told her once again.

"SGC out."

"Well, Colonel, it appears you have a go for your mission." Woolsey straightened as he gave his decree, which only went so far in giving him an air of authority considering the fuzzy muffs over his ears.

With a sharp nod of acknowledgement, Sheppard turned to head back out of the control room. "Guess I better pass along the good news to my team."

"Here's hoping it ends up truly being good news."

John knew there was a lot riding on this mission.He also knew it was all riding on his belief in what Todd was telling him. More than that, he knew Todd could be feeding him a line of bullshit, not only about the ZPM but the whole connection they had going both ways. Unfortunately, desperation time had set in, and when had John Sheppard ever turned down the chance at a Hail Mary play, especially when it involved the city?

"Here's hoping," John echoed, before continuing out of the room and in search of his team.

* * * *

**Act II**

Ronon matched Sheppard's stride as they moved purposely through the dark corridors. Sheppard was gripping his P90 instead of casually resting his arms across it in his typical manner before a mission, and Ronon frowned, shifting and feeling his sword nestled snugly between his shoulder blades. Normally, the familiar weight was a comfort, but Sheppard's mood had the Satedan on edge without really knowing why. Sure, it was a dangerous mission, but when were they not? Sure, they were going into a Wraith stronghold, but that was becoming commonplace. Sure, they were depending on Todd… again.

That last thought was more an annoyance than a worry, and Ronon wished, not for the first time, that he could just shoot the damn Wraith and be done with it. Sheppard, however, always seemed to have a reason why he shouldn't, at least this time. Problem was, it seemed that every time was 'this time' when it came to Todd. The Wraith was slipperier than ice and just as treacherously dangerous as a winter lake covered with it. Ronon knew it was just a matter of time before Todd's helpful demeanor would crack, and just like the frozen body of water, he would try to take them down permanently. That was why Ronon was always on guard around him.

Always.

Speaking of the slick bastard, Lorne and his men rounded a corner from a side hallway leading Todd toward the Jumper bay. The Wraith was still in chains, although he'd been allowed to change back into his standard black leather clothing with his own matching long coat. McKay's smartass comments about how Ronon and Todd should exchange the names of their tailors had nearly earned the scientist a punch in the face, but even Ronon had to admit Todd looked better in his own clothes than the flight suit he'd been wearing for over a month. He looked more like a Wraith, which just meant he looked more like a target, and that much easier to kill when Sheppard finally gave Ronon the go ahead.

"Colonel, your prisoner is ready for transport," Lorne reported

"Prisoner?" Todd raised pale eyebrows at the designation, looking between Lorne and Sheppard in surprise. "I thought we were partners in this endeavor."

Sheppard eyed the chains on Todd's wrist that he was pushing forward, as if he expected John to unlock them. To Ronon's surprise, Sheppard seemed to actually be considering it before taking a step back and standing straighter. "As long as you're in my city, you're my prisoner."

"If you cannot trust me now surrounded by armed men, how will you trust me surrounded by my crew?" Todd asked.

"I won't," Sheppard told him. "But if it makes you feel better, I'm doing this for your own protection. I'm a lot less likely to shoot you if you're in chains."

Ronon fought to control his growl when Todd had the nerve to look amused at Sheppard's statement instead of angry. John didn't even see it as he had already turned on his heels and started down the hall toward the waiting Jumper. Ronon snarled at the Wraith, staying back to watch him instead of sticking with Sheppard.

Lorne, however, jogged a few steps to catch up with his commanding officer. "You'll probably need these." He offered the keys to Sheppard, who just kept walking.

"Give them to Ronon," he ordered with little more than a glance in Lorne's direction and picked up his pace.

Lorne blinked and waited for Ronon to come up beside him before handing him a duffle bag. "Here you go."

Ronon looked at it in confusion. "What's this?"

"Gear he had on him when he arrived. He says he'll need the coms to keep his crew from blowing up the Jumper when you arrive." The major tossed the keys and Ronon caught them easily. "He's all yours now."

Ronon gave Todd a wicked grin. "Good."

"I would temper that enthusiasm," Todd warned when Ronon pulled his gun. "Without my help, you will be trapped here instead of in your home galaxy. And then how would you kill Wraith?"

"I guess I'd just have to settle for you," Ronon told him with a push to get Todd moving down the hall again, the team of marines still close on their heels.

The fact was, Ronon was anxious to get back to the Pegasus galaxy. Sure, he would be welcome here on Earth, Sheppard had made that clear, and so had Woolsey. But what would he do if he did stay? Sheppard had suggested the SGC, which is where John would more than likely be reassigned if Atlantis remained on Earth…just one more reason why Sheppard wanted to get back to the Pegasus galaxy, too. And just one more reason why Ronon couldn't follow through on his threat and shoot Todd _this_ time.

Damn it.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Ronon Dex." Todd stumbled with his first step but quickly regained his balance and the arrogant bearing of a Wraith. Even in chains, he walked through the city like it was his personal Hive and not his prison. "If nothing else, you are predicable in your perseverance."

Ronon had a feeling that was supposed to be an insult, although it sure sounded like a compliment on the surface, because predictability and perseverance were two things Ronon prided himself on. You knew what you got with Ronon Dex. Even in his younger days, when Sateda had flourished and he had dabbled in art and poetry, he was a soldier first and foremost. From the time he had been given his first practice sword, Ronon had known he was meant to fight the Wraith. What had happened on his home world, what he had lost there, had only hardened his resolve and honed his skills. If a Wraith was too stupid to realize that, then it would die. If it knew the reputation of the opponent that it faced, then it would die just as easily as the stupid one. They all died around Ronon… except for Todd.

Ronon knew Todd was well aware of what he was up against with Ronon, but Ronon also knew something else; Todd knew Ronon's weakness. As long as Sheppard was alive and telling Ronon not to kill Todd, the Wraith would live. And Todd always managed to keep Sheppard alive. As they entered the Jumper bay, Ronon's thoughts were on how this mission better not be the exception.

Teyla was already in the copilot's seat with Sheppard in his typical position behind the controls. Ronon dropped Todd in the back of the Jumper and had to scoot around a waist-high pedestal that was bolted down just behind Rodney's usual seat. On top of the stand was a ZPM with various wires and cables connected to it.

"Where's McKay?" Ronon asked when he noted the scientist was nowhere to be seen.

"That's a good question," Sheppard grumbled, preparing to stand to go look for the missing man.

Rodney walked into the back of the Jumper before Sheppard made it all the way out of his seat. "Here. I'm here." McKay stashed the case he was carrying in one of the storage bins. "I just needed to find a case to store the ZedPM in. Wouldn't want to go all that way and have it damaged during transport." Closing the compartment, he quickly moved to the pedestal.

As soon as McKay was onboard, the marines left, and Sheppard shut the back hatch with a frown. "It's about damn time you got here. We were about to leave without you."

"Oh, really?" McKay took a step back and swept an arm in a broad, inviting arc at the device on the pedestal. "Then, by all means, start up the wormhole drive and let's get going."

When Sheppard just frowned deeper at the fact that neither he nor anyone else in the Jumper knew how to do that, Rodney looked around with mock curiosity. "What? No one? No one at all?" The playacting came to end when McKay's face darkened in a look of condescension as he started checking the connections. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Not one to be outdone by McKay, Sheppard reminded, "We're just on a bit of a schedule here, Rodney. If, you know, you're interested in saving the city before the ZPMs are completely shot."

"I'm more than aware of our time limitations, Sheppard. Far more than you will ever know." McKay never looked up from his work on the contraption in front of him. Finally satisfied, he straightened and announced, "Okay, we're ready to try this."

John took that as his cue to start up the Jumper and lower it from the hangar to hover in front of the stargate. Woolsey, along with the gate techs, were backlit by the glow of the light stands providing the only illumination in the control room.

"Jumper One, you have a go," Woolsey told them through the radio he held to his mouth with a mittened hand.

"Leave the lights on; we'll be back as soon as we can," Sheppard promised.

"I can't make any guarantees about the lights, Colonel, but we'll be looking for you," Woolsey admitted before he added a final wish of, "Godspeed."

Everyone sat with the Jumper hovering before the empty gate. When nothing happened, the entire team looked at McKay expectantly.

Rodney stared back at them in the same way. "Hellooo? I need an address to dial."

Sheppard hitched his chin toward Todd. "You're up."

Todd once again presented his hands and rattled the chains there. "It would be easier to dial without these."

"It would be easier to do a lot of things without those," Sheppard countered. "You get us to your base nice and safe, and without any traps waiting, and then we'll talk."

Todd made a put upon grunt to rival any McKay had ever made about people he was forced to deal with when he thought he had much better things to do with his time… which was half the people the scientist had ever met. But Todd dialed the DHD then turned to Ronon when the gate lit up.

"I will need my communications device to transmit to the base. Otherwise my armaments will destroy the craft before we completely exit the gate on the other side."

McKay was intently studying the readouts on his electronic pad, checking a connection in the open control panel of the ship, then the ZPM itself.

Ronon looked to Sheppard for his okay to turn over the com and John shook his head no. "We're going in cloaked. They won't see us."

"The fact that the gate has been activated without advance notice will be enough for them to start firing at anything that comes through," Todd told him.

Sheppard seemed to be weighing his options but he didn't have long before McKay ordered, "Give him his damn radio and let's go!"

It was obvious there was more to the command than just wanting to get the mission started and John asked warily, "McKay?"

"The drive is pulling more power than we thought, probably because the ZedPM is so unstable. Bottom line, in about twenty-three seconds we lose all power." Keeping his eye on the screen in his hands, Rodney started counting when no one said anything. "Eighteen, seventeen…"

Sheppard spoke over the countdown. "Ronon, give him his coms."

Ronon dumped the various gear out on the seat and Todd picked up a disk that fit in the palm of his hand and pushed several buttons.

"Eleven, ten, nine…" Rodney continued, each number spoken a little louder.

"We good?" Sheppard demanded of the Wraith.

"We can proceed," Todd informed him with a nod of his head.

Sheppard didn't wait for McKay's backwards count to continue past five. He gunned the Jumper into the gate and Ronon's stomach flipped in the familiar corkscrew sensation of gate travel. The feeling of rolling freefall was a little longer than in the typical trip from one world to the next seeing as they were actually traveling between galaxies, but it ended as abruptly as it began when they emerged out the other gate.

Peering out the cockpit window, the planet looked a lot like other worlds they had traveled to within Pegasus… trees, grass, a winding river in the distance, a Wraith base built into a mountainside. Okay, the last wasn't something they saw every mission, but they had seen enough that it was definitely Wraith in design.

When nothing started firing at the Jumper, Sheppard breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, so far so good."

"Oh, you would say that," McKay snapped as alarms started sounding in the Jumper and the lighting flickered.

"Rodney? What the hell?"

John may have said it, but Ronon was definitely thinking it.

"I told you we were losing power." Rodney was simultaneously trying to read the computer in his hands and swap connections in the panel.

"To the wormhole drive," Sheppard corrected hopefully.

"Which is also powering the Jumper." McKay's clarification was accentuated by the HUD flicking out of sight above the dashboard.

"_What_?" Sheppard demanded. "Since when?"

"Since we installed it," McKay ground out. "Do you want an engineering schematic or do you want to land this damn thing before we fall from the sky? Because the power drain slowed when the drive shut down but seeing as it was practically running on empty when we came through the gate…"

"Landing," Sheppard promised, in what seemed a bid to stop McKay from complaining as much as to put them safely on the ground.

"There." Todd pointed to the base and what appeared to be a Dart hangar.

John steered the Jumper where the Wraith indicated and was able to set the ship down before it completely lost power, but just barely. Sheppard was in McKay's face almost as soon as the craft touched ground. Even in the dim glow of the emergency lighting, the pilot's irritation was obvious.

"So when the hell were you planning on telling me the entire Jumper was dependent on the ZPM?"

Rodney crossed his arms and rocked back. "It was 'need to know only' information."

Ronon fully expected Sheppard to argue back that as the team leader he needed to know everything, but to Ronon's surprise, he didn't. He simply clamped his mouth shut on his irritation and pushed past the scientist to the back of the Jumper.

Teyla finally asked what no one else would. "We can no longer use the Jumper?"

"Not without some work," Rodney told her.

"If we get the new ZPM, we can use that," Sheppard told his team. "Right now, that's our main objective, and as soon as Todd turns it over, problem solved and we can head back to Atlantis."

John moved to manually open the back hatch and Todd cleared his throat and rattled his chains. "We are no longer in _your city_, Sheppard."

Sheppard hitched his head at Ronon. "Unlock him."

Ronon scowled but did as he was told and Todd rubbed at his wrists before moving to join Sheppard at the back hatch. Ronon gripped his gun, knowing that things just wouldn't go the way they planned. They never went the way they planned when Todd was involved… the way Todd planned, sure, but the way _they_ planned, never.

Sure enough, as soon as the hatch opened, the Jumper filled with Wraith stunner fire. Ronon's last thoughts before he lost consciousness were of a heartfelt wish that Sheppard would just let him kill that damn Wraith.

* * * *

Teyla became aware of sounds before she was able to open her eyes. There was the sound of shuffling, a low groan, a hiss of discomfort, which meant at least she was not alone. Doing her best to ignore the pins and needles sensation that always went hand-in-hand with a Wraith stunner hit, Teyla cracked her eyes open to look around. It appeared Ronon was the first to wake, given that he had managed to sit up, although John wasn't far behind him as he was struggling to lift his head.

"Guess what?" Ronon grumbled at his team leader. "Todd betrayed us again."

Sheppard frowned but didn't argue the point, which meant he was probably thinking the same damn thing, as was Teyla. The Earth people had an expression that Elizabeth had taught to Teyla years before− Once bitten, twice shy. Since then she had heard it used often enough, and it seemed to be common in their vernacular. Unfortunately, regardless of how widespread it was among the expedition members, they rarely seemed to apply the lessons implied in the saying, especially when it came to Todd.

"I think the technical term is 'screwed us over'," Rodney added with another groan as he attempted to roll over and decided lying on his back was good enough for the time being.

"We are still alive," Teyla pointed out, as she sat up. "And Todd has not fed in quite some time, which means he may not mean us any harm… at least for the time being."

"It means he still wants something from us," John amended, taking the hand Ronon offered to help him stand. "Or _needs_ something from us."

"What does he need? We brought him back to Pegasus like he wanted so he can get a meal." Rodney managed to make it to his hands and knees and John gave him a hand up the rest of the way to his feet. "All he has to do is take a quick trip through the gate to any populated world and it's an all you can eat human buffet for him."

"He hasn't fed," John mumbled.

"What?" Rodney asked in disbelief. "Why wouldn't he?"

John moved to help Teyla up and she gladly accepted the assistance. "Like I said, he needs something from us." Once he made sure his team was up and ready… at least as ready as a person can be following a stunning… John moved to the door of the cell to look out into the corridor.

Something John had said was nagging at Teyla and the fuzz from the stunner blast finally cleared enough for her to realize what it was.

"How are you so sure Todd has not fed?" Teyla asked in suspicion. From the look on Ronon's face, he was wondering the same thing.

John, however, didn't answer the question, at least not directly. "Because he's here now."

Moving to stand beside John, Teyla could see Todd and two of the guards walking down the corridor toward the cell. Without turning, she felt more than saw Ronon come up to stand behind her shoulder. When the Wraith reached them, he made no move to unlock the door.

"I thought we were partners in this endeavor," John reminded, using the Wraith's own words. "These aren't exactly the quarters we were expecting."

"My apologies, Sheppard, it was necessary… for your protection." Todd couldn't hide the small curve of his mouth at being able to turn John's logic back on him.

"Yeah, I feel real safe," John drawled.

"I have been away for an extended period of time," Todd stressed. "I was not aware of any changes that might have occurred during my absence. As I suspected, a new Queen has stepped in to fill the void, and much of my alliance is now under her control. This base could have easily been among those that fell, and it would have been necessary for me to convince her of my loyalty in order to secure your escape."

John waved a hand around the space. "I take it this place is safe?"

"For now. It is one that only those most loyal to me are aware of; it is doubtful the Queen even knows of its existence."

"Then if you'll just turn over the ZPM, we'll be on our way." John screwed his face up in disgust. "I wouldn't want to keep you from dinner."

Teyla didn't miss the way John was pushing the idea of Todd feeding and neither did the Wraith.

"All in good time," he promised.

"Maybe you could have that guy behind you for an appetizer," John suggested. "You know, just to take the edge off."

"As I said, this base is manned by those most loyal to me. I would never betray a hard earned trust by doing something like that."

"Fine," John ground out in thinning patience. "Give us the ZPM and we'll leave."

Todd shook his head. "Unfortunately, that will not be possible, which is why I need to speak with Dr. McKay."

"Me?" Rodney asked in worry, actually taking a step back.

Teyla's eyes widened in her own concern, and she could see Ronon straighten in preparation for any attempt to take the scientist.

"McKay wasn't part of the deal," John warned, placing himself squarely between Rodney and the cell door. "A trip home was all we promised, and you promised to give us the ZPM in return. I'd hate to see you betray a hard earned trust."

"The ZPM was stored on a Hive, one that is now under the control of the Queen. If you want it, it will be necessary to reclaim my ship."

The four teammates looked at each other in disbelief that Todd expected them to do this.

"You never told us that we would have to infiltrate a hostile Hive ship," Teyla challenged.

Todd tilted his head in acquiescence. "I had hoped it would not be required,but with circumstances the way they are, there is no choice if you want to retrieve the ZPM."

"What are we supposed to do?" John asked. "It's not like we can just waltz onto a Hive and ask the Queen for the ZPM."

"No, we cannot," Todd agreed as his eyes slid to Teyla. "And regretfully, you are no longer in the proper physical state to exert your claim as the true Queen of the Hive."

Teyla frowned harder at the comment. Pretending to be a Wraith Queen had been one of the most difficult undertakings in her life. The physical transformation had been grueling and the mental assertions of her false Wraith identity had been exhausting. In the end, she had been successful in the ruse. However, to what end? One Wraith Queen was dead but Todd had grown even more powerful. Now he wanted to regain the influence among the Wraith he had lost during his absence. Teyla knew that was his true motivation and the promise of the ZPM was little more than dangling bait for them to ensure their help in his mission.

The Earth people had another saying with which Teyla had become familiar and it was in regard to the devil you know. The connotation was that a known threat was better than one that was still shrouded in mystery. Todd was out only for himself. He may have come to the aid of Atlantis from time to time, but only if it suited his plans and pursuit of greater control among the Wraith. At least they knew what his motivations were and could sometimes turn them to their own advantage. A new Queen, however, was an unknown variable in the equation for the balance of power in Pegasus. In the long run, dealing with the devil they knew might be better than contending with the one they did not.

"This is why I needed to speak with Dr. McKay," Todd explained. "Is it truly possible to return the Jumper to operational status?"

"You want us to pilot the Jumper onto the ship while it's cloaked," John noted in dawning realization of why Todd still needed them.

The Wraith nodded. "I can gain an audience with the Queen to pledge my loyalty to her, but I will not be allowed to bring more than a single Dart, and the memory from the culling storage will be purged as soon as I arrive to ensure I do not bring a strike force with me."

"But we can carry them in the Jumper," Rodney finished.

"The shields will be lowered to allow my Dart to land," Todd continued. "The Hive sensors will not detect your cloaked ship if it were to follow mine into the landing bay. So, the question remains, Dr. McKay; can you restore power to the Jumper?"

All eyes turned to Rodney who finally nodded. "I can, but it will take a few hours. And I'll need the coordinates of where we're going so I can calculate the distance we'll have to travel from the nearest gate and how much power that's going to burn up."

"I am still able to track the Hive we are looking for," Todd assured. "I can provide you the information you will need."

Rodney sighed then grumbled with an irritable wave of his arm. "Then unlock the damn door and let me get to work."

The door slid open after Todd activated the release. "The Jumper is this way."

Todd and his guards led them through the base, which looked like most other Wraith facilities they had been in‒ dim lighting, walls made out of skin-like membranes and skeletal supports. It struck Teyla that when she had first met John, the appearance of the Wraith Hive on which she had been held had been terrifying, and now they had become almost routine.

"We'll need our weapons back," John reminded Todd when they reached the large hangar area where the Jumper was parked.

"Of course," Todd dismissed easily. "I'll arrange for their return before we depart for the Hive."

"Now would be good," John countered.

"You are among allies," Todd assured. "Weapons are not necessary."

John looked back at the stunners carried by the two guards following close on their heels. "Riiiight. We'll take them now."

"I am starting to think you don't trust me, Sheppard."

John stopped and turned on the Wraith. "You don't need to think it, you should know it. You better than anyone should know it, just like I know the only reason we're still here is because you need us to retake your Hive. And for God's sake, eat someone. Surely there's a crony around here that scored low on his annual review this year that you wouldn't miss."

"Maybe you want to offer up one of _your_ people instead," Todd suggested.

Ronon snarled when the Wraith turned hungry eyes toward him and Teyla, restlessly flexing his hand with the feeder on it. Teyla knew Ronon had a hidden knife and he could take Todd down as soon as the Wraith tried to make his move, and she could help him with the attack, at least until one or both of them were hit by a stunner blast. Yes, she and Ronon could handle Todd, no problem. What they couldn't handle was John staring at them with the same starved look on his face.

Rodney evidently saw it, too. "Whoa, hey, nobody is feeding on anybody here. Is that clear? Having my team eaten tends to affect my work ethic." Rodney took John by the arm and yanked hard to turn their team leader around and pull his gaze from Teyla and Ronon. "Sheppard, did you hear me?"

John swayed, blinked a few times as if waking from a dream, and gave a sharp nod. "Yeah, I heard you." He cleared the roughness from his throat before ordering, "Give Teyla and Ronon their weapons. They're going to take care of some things off world while McKay works."

"What?" Ronon demanded in shock.

"John, we are not going anywhere…" Teyla started to argue. Whatever was going on, Teyla knew that splitting the team up was not the answer.

She and Ronon were actually jogging to catch up with John who, following his announcement, had started walking quickly toward the Jumper parked on the far side of the bay.

John stopped and turned to cut them off. "You two aren't safe here," he told them in a lowered voice so that Todd, who had stayed behind, couldn't hear him.

"And you and Rodney are safe?" Teyla challenged in disbelief. This was madness and it made no sense that John would want to keep Rodney here and send them away when he would need their help to watch Rodney's back while he worked.

"Todd won't try anything with us. He needs us for the Jumper," John tried to reason. "You and Ronon are more appealing as a meal right now."

"We can take care of ourselves with Todd," Ronon snorted, absolutely refusing to consider leaving John and Rodney alone on the base.

"Todd's not who you need to be worried about," John snapped before taking a step back and running his hand through his hair.

"You're not serious," Rodney insisted with a small laugh before his face screwed in dread. "Crap, you are serious."

Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer from John, Teyla turned to their other teammate who seemed to have some clue as to why John was acting so strangely. "Rodney, what is going on?"

Rodney looked back and asked John, "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

John sighed and turned back around to face his team. "There's a bond, between me and Todd, from when he fed on me that time with Kolya."

"A bond? John, I do not understand—"

John raised a hand to stop Teyla and continued his story. "I don't really understand it either, but apparently he can… influence what I do."

"You wouldn't do anything to us." Ronon seemed to have no doubt in what he was saying, that was until he saw the look on John's face.

"The hungrier he gets, the stronger the connection grows," John told them. "And he's _really_ getting hungry."

Teyla shook her head in denial. "Ronon is correct; I am not concerned that you would do us any harm."

"Do you have any idea how it feels to feed on a human?" John's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to Teyla. "To feel the flow of the life force pass into you? You'd think the best would be at the beginning, when they're strong and fighting. But it's not. It's at the very end, when they still think maybe, just maybe, they'll get out of it alive and you take that from them. You take that last glimmer of hope and defiance and you feel it surge through your body…"

Teyla did her best to hold her ground, but as John moved in even closer, his expression so much like the one she remembered when the crystal entity was influencing her dreams, she took a step back.

Ronon watched as John inched closer and closer to Teyla, finally stepping in to push against his shoulder and tell him to back off. John snarled and swung a fist, catching Ronon on the jaw and causing him to stagger back from the unexpected blow. Instinct had Ronon growling and moving in to punch back, but Teyla and Rodney both stepped between the two men and it was enough to have them both coming back to their senses.

"You can't stay," John practically pleaded, stepping back away from his team in horror of what he had done. "You can't."

Rodney looked torn between staying with Teyla and Ronon and as far from John as he could and rejoining the shaken man to make sure he was okay.

"Look," Rodney told them, "go to New Athos. You wanted to let Kanaan know you were okay, well, here's your chance."

Teyla's eyes flicked to John's slumped shoulders in worry, and then back to the scientist with the same expression. "Rodney, I am not sure that is such a wise decision."

Rodney shook his head. "Sheppard's right; Todd needs us. As long as he has a use for us, we'll be safe."

"Sheppard's not thinking right." Ronon may have been stating the obvious, but Teyla agreed that it still needed to be said.

"Yeah, I kind of realized that when he tried to feed on Teyla and he's not even a Wraith." Rodney snorted humorlessly before repeating, "Go to New Athos. We'll rendezvous with you there before we leave for the Hive. At that point, Todd will need every gun he can get to retake the ship and it shouldn't be a problem to be around Sheppard."

"We are not leaving," Teyla told him with finality. She knewJohn's confession of the link with Todd only made him more vulnerable and that just meant Rodney was in even more danger as a result.

"If you guys stay, he's going to keep doing that whole Wraith channeling bit and it's only going to get worse until Todd finally feeds. Is that what you want?"

Teyla fell silent. It was obvious John was greatly distressed by his actions. If she and Ronon only made it worse, maybe they were just increasing the risk to both Rodney and John. And maybe it would be best if they weren't there to exacerbate the situation.

Ronon wasn't convinced and decided to try one more time. "This is a bad idea, McKay."

Rodney threw his arms wide. "Of course it's a bad idea! But it's the only one I have, and we need the damn ZedPM, therefore, by default, it becomes the de facto good idea for this mission."

Both Teyla and Ronon started to protest more, but Rodney was already heading after John who was trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Calling back over his shoulder, Rodney promised, "We'll see you there in a few hours."

Teyla and Ronon watched the two men go into the back of the Jumper but didn't follow. Teyla still was not convinced leaving was the best course of action, but she also knew now was not the time to pressure John any more. Perhaps if he had a moment to calm down from his episode, he would be more willing to see reason.

With a bump to Teyla's shoulder, Ronon offered up the best consolation he could think of. "Looks like you're going to get to see Kanaan after all."

Teyla tried her best to give him a smile at his attempt to cheer her, but it fell flat. As much as she longed to be reunited with Kanaan, she had hoped it would be under much better circumstances. "This is not exactly the reason I had in mind for returning to New Athos."

"Hey, a homecoming is a homecoming no matter what the reason." When Teyla still didn't look any happier, Ronon reminded, "McKay says they'll meet up with us in a few hours. It'll give Sheppard time to…cool off."

"If what John says is true about the connection with Todd, the only thing that will help him is for Todd to feed."

And obviously Todd knew that, too, which is why he had not fed yet. The link was allowing him more control over the one person who could always act as his foil. Apparently, the Wraith were familiar with the concept of the devil they knew, if not the expression.

Ronon shrugged. "Then the sooner we finish up here and get back to Atlantis, the better for everyone."

Teyla could only nod in agreement.

* * * *

Ronon really wasn't buying his attempts to make Teyla feel better any more than Teyla was, so he finally just fell silent and waited for the Wraith to deliver their weapons. Teyla spent most of the time staring after the two men who had disappeared into the back hatch of the Jumper, a worried frown forming a crease on her forehead. Ronon had watched that crease grow deeper over the four years he had known her and he could definitely relate. It had been hard going from caring for people, loving them, only to lose them, then to not caring about anyone or anything. It had been even harder to find a new set of people to care about, because the fear of losing them, too, was almost worse than the first time around− because he knew what it would be like and how he just couldn't go through that again. Sometimes, the fear of it was almost as bad as actually experiencing it, so Ronon did what he always did in these situations and pushed the dread down as far as he could.

Todd stayed away, which was at least something, and had his second in command, the one Sheppard had named Kenny, bring their gear and the data McKay had requested.

Once Teyla had donned her vest and weapons, and Ronon had his sword and gun back in place, they decided to try to convince Sheppard to let them stay one last time. When they stepped tentatively into the back of the Jumper, John looked up from where he sat watching McKay work.

"I thought you two were leaving."

"We were just preparing to head for the gate," Teyla told him, "but we wanted to let you know, yet again, that we are willing to stay. We can wait outside in the hangar if it helps…"

"It doesn't," Sheppard told them firmly. "As screwed up as it sounds, Todd is genuinely trying not to think about feeding on you, but it's not working."

"It would only be for a few hours until Rodney completes the repairs," Teyla tried to reason.

"A few hours could be more than he can take." Sheppard shook his head. "If I did anything to you guys because of him…"

He would never forgive himself. Ronon knew about guilt, knew what he had done when he was under the influence of the Wraith who had fed on him repeatedly, and now Tyre was dead as a result. Ronon hadn't been able to control what he was doing and he knew Sheppard was fighting to maintain the control he still had.

"I could kill him," Ronon offered simply.

John gave him a small smile. "Thanks, big guy. Maybe afterwards when we have the ZPM back. Until then, it's just best you two go join the Athosians."

"Huh." Rodney's sound of interest had them all looking to where he was studying the data Kenny had brought him.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked in curiosity.

"The navigation data on the Wraith Hive from the past few weeks." Turning the electronic pad around, Rodney showed them a stellar map with various planets blinking along the course the Hive had taken. Each planet had a designator on it. "Look at where it's been making stops."

"MC4-331," Teyla noted with a touch of recognition in her voice.

Sheppard pointed at another dot. "And there's MX9-402."

"And MC7-529." Rodney tapped at the screen. "All of them part of the coalition of worlds that has come together to stand up to the Wraith."

"The new Queen has found the data on the coalition and is targeting them," Teyla concluded before realizing what that would mean. "The Athosians are among the members of the coalition."

"She knows Atlantis is gone. Not to mention, the Daedalus and Apollo… hell, even the Jumpers," Rodney added. "Any of these worlds will be easy picking without our fire power."

"Just one more reason why you need to go to New Athos and warn them," Sheppard pointed out.

This time, Teyla didn't seem as reluctant to leave as she had before, but it didn't stop her from reminding him once more, "We will be waiting for you there."

"As soon as McKay finishes the repairs, we'll meet up with you," John promised.

Teyla nodded and started out of the Jumper.

Ronon stopped long enough to tell McKay quietly, "Keep an eye on him."

Rodney looked up in confusion from the work he was doing. "What? Oh, right. Yeah, that's kind of the plan. He'll be fine."

"I meant you," Ronon corrected.

Rodney's eyes widened in worry at the warning. "Todd needs me to fix the Jumper and keep it running. Right?" When Ronon simply shrugged, McKay groaned, "Oh, God."

As Ronon walked out to join Teyla, he just hoped this was one case where Rodney could gloat that he had been right later.

The walk to the gate outside Todd's base was a short one, and it wasn't long before Ronon and Teyla were walking into the village on New Athos. Familiar faces greeted them warmly as soon as they were spotted and Kanaan scooped Teyla up into a tight embrace of welcome. Even through her worry over her teammates, Teyla couldn't help but smile at the greeting and the man delivering it as she rested her forehead on his.

She spent several minutes answering Kanaan's many questions about Torren and what had happened and why they had yet to return to Pegasus. Teyla answered those related to their immediate family first then put off the rest until she could also bring Halling and the other decision makers among the Athosians up to speed at the same time. As they sat in Halling's tent with cups of tea set out before them on the table, it was obvious Teyla's and Torren's fate had been only half the worries the Athosians had experienced since Atlantis had gone to Earth.

"It is good news to hear the City of the Ancestors will be returning soon," Halling told them. "And not only because you and Torren will be returning home, as well, Teyla."

Ronon didn't correct the assumption Halling had made about Atlantis returning, and neither did Teyla. Sure, that was the hope, but even Ronon had been able to pick up enough from McKay's scientific rambling to know that even with a fully charged ZPM, there were still a lot of technical obstacles to overcome for the city to return.

"Has there been trouble from the new Wraith Queen?" Teyla asked even as she sat shoulder to shoulder with Kanaan.

Halling frowned at the news. "Is that the reason behind the attacks on the coalition of worlds? A new Queen demonstrating her power?"

Teyla nodded behind her cup of tea. "Before we came here, we saw where one of the Hive ships she has commandeered has culled several worlds in the coalition."

"Culling is too pleasant a word for what they are doing," Kanaan told her in disgust. "The Wraith are decimating the human population − destroying livestock and homes so that those who do survive have nowhere to return."

"Like they did with Sateda," Ronon pointed out.

It was to be expected, Ronon supposed. The Wraith didn't like it when the humans fought back. While certain weaknesses had been discovered about the Wraith since the Earth expedition had arrived, there was only so much a world without advanced technology could do to protect itself. There was only so much those with the advanced technology could do, either.

"The survivors are being taken in by others," Kanaan continued. "But some are worried that the Wraith will begin targeting them if they learn there are refugees among the population and have refused to let the victims stay."

Teyla nodded. "We have seen this before with survivors of the plague Michael spread through the human population."

Halling stood and walked a small worried circle in his tent. "Those who have not been culled are afraid, and with good reason. Perhaps joining this coalition was not a wise decision."

"We have always lived under the fear of the Wraith, Halling," Teyla argued. "For the first time in countless generations, we have a chance to stand against them."

Halling spread his arms wide. "The Ancestors could not defeat them. Are we so arrogant as to think that we could do better?"

"The Wraith are at the weakest they have been since even the time of the Ancestors. They fight amongst themselves and their numbers were brought down further by Michael's attacks. Atlantis has had success—"

Halling shook his head and cut Teyla off. "Atlantis is the reason we are in this situation now."

"Atlantis is the reason you are alive, Halling," Teyla countered. "It is the reason all the Athosians here are alive."

"It is also the reason so many Athosians are dead!" Halling's pacing quickened around the small space. "The Earth people came here, brought the pot to a boil, and then left it to burn. They left us to fend for ourselves. They overstepped their bounds and now _we_ are the ones who must face the Wraith they angered. Not them, Teyla, _us_."

To Ronon's surprise, it was Kanaan who spoke before Teyla could. "The Earth people have shown us nothing but kindness, Halling. Even after all I did while under Michael's control, they have made me welcome in their home. Atlantis is Athos' best ally, surely you can see that."

Halling, however, wasn't convinced. "Atlantis is not even here. How can they stand by our side in battle if they are across the universe from us?"

"You cannot blame the expedition for returning to Earth to defend it and their entire galaxy from the Wraith. Would you wish them to spread to another feeding ground and grow even stronger?" Teyla stood then. "Atlantis will find a way to return, Halling; that I promise you. It is why it is so important that we find the Zero Point Module we seek."

"And you believe that you will be able to recover the power source you need to fly the city back here?" From his tone, Halling didn't seem too sure of their chances for success.

Teyla, however, didn't waver in her conviction as she moved to stand in front of her old friend. "I do."

Halling sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Then go with the Ancestor's blessings, because you will need it now more than ever. We all will." He leaned in close and rested his forehead on Teyla's before straightening with a weak smile. "Now tell us of Torren. Kanaan has spoken of nothing else for weeks."

They finished their tea without mentioning the Wraith threat, although they might as well have been sitting on a Hive ship surrounded by them for the way the thought hung heavy in the air. Teyla checked the time, excusing herself and Ronon, saying they should head back to the gate and await Sheppard and McKay's arrival.

Kanaan walked with them, reluctant to see Teyla leave so soon after her arrival. "It has been so long I fear Torren will not even recognize me when I see him again."

"Of course he will," Teyla assured with a good-natured bump against Kanaan. "Do not be foolish. He misses you as much as you miss him. We both do."

Kanaan smiled at her. "It will be good to return to Atlantis." He gave a small laugh. "Hard to believe considering my first days in the city."

"Hey, I had the same problem with the plumbing," Ronon told him.

"If all goes well, we will return to take you back with us," Teyla promised.

Kanaan, however, shook his head. "As much as I look forward to being reunited with you and Torren, for now I believe my place is here. The fear over the potential of a Wraith attack is growing with each bit of news we gather from other worlds, and Halling is not the only one who is starting to doubt the wisdom of joining the coalition. Besides, it will not be long before you are back." Kanaan seemed to be trying to put his own mind at ease as much as Teyla's.

"Torren and I will return, but it may not be with Atlantis," Teyla corrected.

"But I thought the ZPM would allow you to fly the city home?" Kanaan asked in confusion.

"If we are able to retrieve the ZPM, that is my hope. Although, Kanaan, you must understand, even with the power source, there are limitations, and it may be some time before that is possible. But as soon as the Daedalus is repaired, Torren and I will travel here to await the city's return with you."

Kanaan seemed to be weighing his options. "How long would that be?"

"Mr. Woolsey believes it would be no more than two months before Torren and I could be back on New Athos."

"Then perhaps it is best that I remain here for the time being," Kanaan concluded with a sigh.

Teyla nodded but looked disappointed at the suggestion that Kanaan remain behind. "Unfortunately, I believe you are correct, and it would be beneficial to have someone here as the voice of reason, at least until Atlantis can return and can ease their minds."

"It will be hard," Kanaan confessed quietly, "for you to have been here and to know you will leave not to return for so long."

"You do not have to decide now," Teyla told him. "Think on it while we complete our mission. Besides, if we are not successful, then you will be seeing more of me sooner than you expected, and for several weeks until the Daedalus can arrive."

"Who will care for Torren for that time?" Kanaan asked in worry.

"He will be fine. Amelia, among others, will be looking after him." Teyla raised teasing eyebrows at Ronon. "Will he not be well cared for, Ronon?'

Ronon stared at his feet and tried to ignore the warmth in his face. "Yeah, he'll be in good hands with Amelia."

Kanaan quickly picked up on what Teyla was hinting at about how Ronon and Amelia had grown closer recently. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, they have taken to sparring in the gym on a regular basis," Teyla informed Kanaan.

"She's good," Ronon mumbled to Kanaan. "She could probably kick your ass."

Kanaan only smiled wider at Ronon's taunt. "Could she now?"

The truth was, while no one was happier to see Kanaan again than Teyla, she and Torren weren't the only ones who had missed him. Ronon sparred with him regularly, at first as a favor to Teyla but more and more because Ronon genuinely liked the guy. And as much as Kanaan adored caring for Torren, he seemed to relish his time in the gym and worked out his parental frustrations with enthusiasm. Over the past year, Kanaan had started to open up to Teyla's team, finally starting to put the guilt of what he had done with Michael behind him as he began accepting Atlantis as home. It was something Ronon could easily relate to. While he wasn't nearly as close to Kanaan as he was to Sheppard, there was a common bond Ronon and Kanaan shared that had Ronon counting the Athosian as a trusted friend.

And one who could also be a smart ass when he wanted to be one.

"Perhaps I should challenge her when I return," Kanaan suggested with a taunting grin to match Teyla's. "See how talented her 'good hands' truly are?"

Both Teyla and Kanaan snickered at the way Ronon frowned, his neck turning red as he grumbled, "When are Sheppard and McKay going to get here?"

An hour later, when there was still no sign of their teammates, they were all thinking the same thing. And when the gate finally did activate, it wasn't exactly to the friendly faces they had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act III**

As was typical with Rodney, things had just gone from bad to worse, slamming right on into horrible without a look back. Oh, being trapped on Earth isn't bad enough… how about throwing in a secret base that's going to try to destroy the city, not to mention the entire _planet_, to liven things up? Floating in the middle of the Milky Way with a dwindling power supply isn't bad enough… how about the only hope of saving the city involves working with Todd? And for extra fun, how about Todd has a direct link to the one person you trust most in the universe, and you're stuck in a Jumper with him hoping like hell he doesn't decide to hog-tie you and deliver you as lunch to a Wraith?

Yeah, things just got better and better.

Glancing up, he saw Sheppard staring at him like one of those cartoon characters stuck on a life raft who envision the person in the boat next to them as a giant Porterhouse steak, only Sheppard wouldn't do that, not with McKay. In fact, Sheppard _had_ sat next to Rodney in a boat, helping him row, risking his own life to save Rodney's. Okay, it had all been in a dream, but the sentiment and risks were the same as if it had been the real deal. So, there was no way John would try to hurt Rodney. No way whatsoever… even though Sheppard had shot McKay once before when John was under the influence of a Wraith device, but that was an isolated incident, nothing more significant than a statistical outlier, and this was… Christ, the way Sheppard was staring at him like that, it was freaking Rodney the hell out was what it was doing.

Forcing himself to concentrate on the connections he was making, Rodney strained to sound as calm and soothing as possible. "Sheppard? How're you doing, buddy?"

On the few occasions where Sheppard called Rodney 'buddy', John had the ability to make it sound as equally comforting and endearing as it did patronizing. When Rodney said it, it skipped all the other sentiments and went straight for condescending.

"Relax, Rodney, I'm not going to eat you." Sheppard sat back and rubbed at his eyes.

"Of course you're not," McKay scoffed nervously. "Why would you even think about doing something like that? Oh, you mean the link thing you have with Todd? You think I'm worried about that? Please. It never even crossed my mind."

"If I thought you were in danger, I would have sent you with Teyla and Ronon," Sheppard assured him.

"So I'm not in any danger?" Rodney asked hopefully before clarifying, "From Todd. I mean, not in any danger from _Todd_. Not you; just Todd."

Rodney knew John wasn't buying McKay pushing all his fears onto the Wraith, but Sheppard just sighed. "You're in no more danger than I am."

With a grimace, McKay confessed, "That really doesn't make me feel any better."

"Me either." Sheppard stood from his seat and stretched. "So, how're the repairs coming?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"No, I guess not. But you can tell me how much longer you think it might take."

"Probably another half hour or so."

"Thirty minutes?" Sheppard groaned. "What the hell is taking so long?"

Rodney was working on a quick disconnect for the ship that would allow him to switch between the normal Jumper power supply and the ZedPM power supply with a simple crystal reconfiguration. It was something they should have done back on Atlantis, but that was never supposed to be an issue. The plan had been to get the new ZedPM, pop it in place, and zip back to the Milky Way where Atlantis was waiting. It had always been an all-or-nothing proposition, either Todd had the ZedPM or he didn't. There was never any contingency for having to pilot the Jumper to a freaking Hive ship that had been absconded by a new Wraith Queen, mount a covert assault, and reclaim the ZedPM. As much as Rodney wanted to bitch to Sheppard about the extra work… er, that was, bring him up to speed on exactly what he was doing, and tell him why John should be grateful he had the foresight to ask McKay to join his team in the first place… Rodney couldn't say anything about it without risking Todd learning more than either of them wanted the Wraith to discover.

"Stuff certain people don't need to know anything about."

Sheppard looked as frustrated about the secrecy as McKay felt. "Right," John agreed glumly. "Just… keep at it."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Good plan. Thanks for those rousing words of motivation. Henry V has nothing on you."

"He died in his thirties, you know," John pointed out as he moved to the back of the Jumper to look out the hatch. "Stirring speeches only get you so far."

"Yes, he could have been like you instead− a man of few words and many suicide runs."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"True, although I have no idea how."

John shot him a wicked grin. "I'm a sneaky bastard."

Lucky bastard was more like it. That was the only way to explain how Sheppard had managed to stay alive with proverbial catlike longevity. Rodney's theory had been to stick as close to the man as he could and hope that same luck rubbed off on him, as well. Apparently, the plan had worked so far, considering Rodney was still here, too.

Sheppard straightened from his slump against the open hatch, and Rodney asked anxiously, "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but Todd's not happy."

"Okay, _that_ is just freaky," McKay noted about Sheppard's ability to sense the Wraith.

"You don't have to tell me," Sheppard agreed before urging, "Work faster."

"Work faster? It's not like I'm changing out spark plugs here. This is delicate work on systems that were never meant to be manipulated like this− not to mention I didn't exactly bring a bunch of spare parts if something—"

"You know, if you spent less time telling me how impossible it was to do this crap, you'd be done by now," Sheppard snapped.

Rodney did step up his pace then, but it didn't stop him from pointing out, "You bullying me isn't going to help me finish any faster. It'll take as long as it takes to make the repairs no matter how much you browbeat me."

A few minutes later, Todd entered the Dart bay with half a dozen armed Wraith and announced, "We will be leaving for the Hive now."

McKay let out an aggrieved sigh. "No, we won't. The Jumper isn't ready yet."

"Then make it ready," the Wraith ordered. "The Queen has granted my request for an audience. If we do not arrive at the scheduled time, she will grow suspicious."

"What?" Rodney demanded before narrowing his eyes and looking betweenSheppard and Todd. "You two planned this, didn't you? Just to piss me off."

"Your ship will not be required to fly very far. She has allowed me to bring a Hive of my own to the coordinates where we will be meeting, as the gate will be inoperable for our use."

It took Rodney a second to realize why the gate wouldn't work for them. "She's in the middle of a culling?"

"That is the plan once they arrive at the location." When Sheppard cursed under his breath, Todd explained, "This will work to our advantage, as most of the crew will be participating in the culling, leaving only a skeleton crew to tend to the Hive. It will greatly increase our chances of success."

"And greatly decrease the Pegasus human population," Rodney pointed out.

"If it will make you feel better, Dr. McKay, I can have my crew participate, as well. They could redeposit the humans they cull at another location outside of their village and away from the Darts of the Queen's Hive."

McKay blinked in disbelief. "You'd do that?" Rodney quickly turned to Sheppard before waiting for Todd's answer. "He'd really do that?"

John seemed to be as surprised by the offer as Rodney, which led McKay to think Todd was actually telling the truth, but it still left one problem Sheppard recognized. "And what about the people the Queen culls?"

Todd tilted his head. "It will be most fortunate for them that friends are on board the Hive where they have been taken captive."

Rodney threw up his arms. "Great. So, not only do we have to find the ZedPM and overthrow a Hive, but we also have to free a bunch of villagers who have been culled?"

"At least that's better than her culling them with no one there to help," Sheppard pointed out.

Rodney gave him a critical once over, not sure if that last statement was Todd's influence on Sheppard or the stupid heroic shit the colonel spouted off on a semi-regular basis. Regardless, it didn't seem to make a difference since it didn't look like they were going to have a choice.

"I still need time to complete the repairs on the Jumper, then go pick up Teyla and Ronon—"

"There will not be time to retrieve your teammates before we leave." Before either Sheppard or McKay could protest Todd's declaration, the Wraith told them, "Besides, their current location is where we are meeting the Queen's Hive."

"They plan to cull New Athos?" Sheppard actually went for Todd, fisting tightly into the leather lapels of his coat. "You knew that's where Teyla and Ronon went."

Todd held up a hand to stop the Wraith with him from shooting Sheppard. "You'll have to forgive me, Sheppard, but it was the first location that came to mind."

Both Sheppard and McKay realized what Todd was insinuating. John had been worried about his teammates, and his thoughts had, of course, been on them and where they were currently sitting, no doubt waiting for the Jumper to show up. And Sheppard's thoughts would have been front and center in Todd's head, too.

Sheppard released his grip on Todd before practically pleading, "Rodney?" without looking away from the Wraith.

McKay was already trying to figure out how to make the ship operational enough to get them to New Athos. "I can route power to the Jumper to fly it, but there's no way I can get the DHD working again given the reconfiguration we had to do to accept power from the wormhole drive."

"You can finish your repairs on my Hive," Todd offered. "The ship is currently in orbit above this planet."

"Then I'm going on foot to warn Teyla and Ronon." Sheppard was already gathering up his gear.

"You're _leaving_?"

Rodney did manage to stop himself before he specifically accused John of abandoning _him_, but it was clear enough in his tone− not that he wasn't worried about Teyla, Ronon, and all the Athosians, but damn it, he sure the hell didn't want to be on a Hive ship with hungry Wraith all by himself.

"You can pilot the Jumper down to the surface and pick us up before you go to the other Hive with the strike force."

McKay was about to argue with Sheppard's flawed logic some more, but Todd actually stepped in. "That will not be possible. If I delay going to the Hive, the Queen will become suspicious and all this will have been for naught, including any plans you have for saving any of the culled humans."

John's eyes took on that trapped animal look he got when he realized he'd been backed into a corner. "I can't just sit back and let New Athos be culled without at least warning them."

"I can send a single Dart through to advise them of the situation if you want." When Todd saw Sheppard considering the offer, he pushed on. "I will send my second-in-command. Your teammates will recognize him, and his honor is as good as mine."

"I thought you were trying to convince me this was a good idea," John retorted.

"He will see to it that your people are safe from the Queen's culling," the Wraith promised. "You have my word, Sheppard."

Rodney watched anxiously as Sheppard weighed the idea silently in his head. Honestly, McKay wasn't sure if he hoped the colonel would say yes to Todd's plan or tell the Wraith to stick it where the sun didn't shine. Finally, John gave one quick nod of his head.

"McKay, get this Jumper airborne."

Rodney quickly set to swapping a few crystals to give the Jumper the juice it needed to at least reach the Hive in orbit.

Behind him, John threatened quietly, "If anything happens to them, there is no way you will slip free of me this time."

Todd smiled at the prospect. "I'll make preparations to dispatch the Dart as soon as we are aboard my Hive."

Less than five minutes later, thanks to Rodney, John was piloting the Jumper to the Wraith ship.

* * * *

The sooner Todd fed, the better. John wasn't sure if those were his own thoughts or the Wraith's, but it didn't matter, because the end result would be the same− Todd would eat and the connection would be severed and Sheppard wouldn't have to worry about giving away secrets about Atlantis or selling out his teammates or the feeling that he was sharing his goddamn head with anyone anymore.

If anything happened to Teyla and Ronon because of him…

John did his best to push that thought aside. No use giving Todd anything else the Wraith could use against him. Kenny would reach New Athos first, and if Ronon didn't shoot him on sight, he'd make sure Sheppard's friends were safe, and the Athosians would hopefully have time to escape before the Queen's Hive started the culling. Of course, no humans on a planet Todd suggested she cull would definitely raise questions, but they would deal with that when the time came.

Nothing like flying by the seat of your pants to keep the day interesting. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the norm for Sheppard and his team. It didn't stop Rodney from bitching about it, though.

"Once, just once, I'd like to have time to do something right for a change." The scientist swapped out the wiring from a crystal to the one adjacent to it and checked the readings on his electronic pad. With a shake of his head, he moved the connection to the next crystal in the row.

"You always seem to make things work right in the end," Sheppard reminded. That wasn't exactly the truth, considering there was one less solar system in the Pegasus Galaxy thanks to Rodney, but best to think positive for the time being, given their current dilemma.

"Don't confuse my incomparable genius and ability to perform miracles with doing things right, Sheppard. Good enough isn't exactly something to be proud of." McKay pointed to another quadrant of the control panel. "Shine the light here."

John shifted the flashlight he held to where Rodney indicated. The scientist had killed all the power in the Jumper to finish his reroutes and the Dart hangars of a Hive ship weren't known for their bright illumination. He could understand McKay's frustration with how things were going, because he wished that just once a mission would go as planned. Still, at the end of the day, as long as they had a check in the win column, Sheppard was satisfied.

"If good enough keeps us alive, then good enough is all we need," John countered.

"True," McKay conceded. "One 'good enough' repair coming up."

Sheppard was torn between wishing they had more time to work on the Jumper and wanting the Hive they were in to be in orbit above New Athos already. If Rodney didn't have time to complete the repairs, this whole plan would be in the crapper. But if the Queen's Hive arrived at New Athos first, the chances of losing Teyla and Ronon just shot through the roof.

A disgruntled sigh brought John out of his thoughts. "Look, if I tell you that I'm worried about them, too, will it help you remember to hold the light steady?"

Sheppard frowned in embarrassment that he'd been found out and adjusted the light. "Great, now _you're _able to read my thoughts."

"It's not like that one takes a psychic link," Rodney snorted as he reached up into the panel to pull out a connector fiber. "Mainly because… I am… worried… about them." McKay confessed the last in an all but incoherent mumble and quickly occupied himself reading the computer screen nestled in the crook of his arm.

It sucked caring about people. Contrary to McKay's accusations to the contrary, John actually did prefer to be alive over being dead, but when you cared about people, you had a tendency to put your life on the line for them. And when they cared about you in return, they were willing to do the same for you. Knowing there were those out there who would risk everything to keep him safe, who fretted over him when he was in danger, was as equally worrisome as it was comforting to Sheppard.

Yeah, okay, maybe sucked was too harsh a word, but the truth was, it was easier in a lot of ways not to care. Unfortunately, that had never been John Sheppard's strong suit. He couldn't just stand aside and let bad things happen to good people. Sometimes he was successful and sometimes it seemed like he just made things worse for them in the long run. He was hoping like hell the latter wasn't the case with Teyla and Ronon and the Athosians.

"Okay, I think we're ready to try this." McKay disconnected the leads and waved a hand towards the pilot seat. "Start her up."

At Sheppard's thought, the ship flickered to life. From his usual seat, John brought up the HUD and scanned through the readings there. "Looks like you did it once again, McKay."

"As if there was any doubt." Rodney moved up behind him and studied the diagnostic reports scrolling on the holographic display. "We're not at one hundred percent, but it will get us to the Queen's Hive ship and back, if nothing else."

"That's all we need," John told him in satisfaction. They were one step closer to collecting the ZPM, one step closer to saving Atlantis. Standing, he started toward the back of the Jumper. "You button up things in here, and I'll let Todd know we're ready whenever we arrive."

Rodney was already unhooking his leads and securing the covers back into place. When John returned a few minutes later with fifteen Wraith in tow, Rodney had the case he'd brought for transporting the ZPM held firmly in front of his chest like a shield.

"Okay, this is totally disturbing," McKay said quietly as the Wraith crammed into the back of the Jumper, his eyes widening as they moved further forward to make room for those coming in behind. "And by disturbing, I mean terrifying."

What John really wanted to say was, "No shit." But that wasn't what Rodney needed right now. Confidence and assurance from his team leader that they were going to be okay was what McKay was craving. Or maybe the threat of ridicule would work just as well.

"Don't chicken out on me now, Rodney," Sheppard warned. "I don't have time to stop and coddle you."

The fear turned to irritation and the darting eyes rolled skyward. "Since when have I ever needed to be coddled?"

John took his seat behind the controls. "Would you like the list chronologically or alphabetically?"

"How about in order of the psychoses that led you to the misconception that I have ever needed to be _coddled_?" Rodney sat in the copilot seat in a funk.

The exchanged look of exasperation on the pale faces of the two Wraith overseeing the well-armed, muscular soldiers in the back had John wondering if they had drawn the short straw for this mission. After all, as well as Todd was known throughout Atlantis, it wouldn't come as any surprise if the reputation of Sheppard and McKay was the stuff of legend among the Wraith. After having to work with Rodney during the attack on the Replicators and again to save Jeannie, John could almost picture the debrief Todd had with his underlings… "They often brag of their military prowess, but the greatest threat from these humans is being taken prisoner and tormented by the endlessly droning prattle of their so-called scientists."

Regardless of what the Wraith thought of the two men, Rodney was now happily sulking instead of threatening to soil his Einstein Underoos, and that meant Sheppard had accomplished his goal for the moment.

One obstacle down; nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine more to go.

A final Wraith, his long hair flowing past the shoulders of his black leather coat, entered the back of the Jumper. "We are ready to proceed. The Queen has granted permission for the commander's Dart to land."

Through the front window of the Jumper, they could see Todd's Dart rise from the hangar floor and head toward the opening of the launch bay. Sheppard followed suit, cloaking the Jumper so he could shadow the Wraith ship as it traveled the distance between the two Hives.

"Okay, here goes nothing," John mumbled as they emerged from the Hive into the blackness of space.

He glanced over at McKay who still clung tightly to the case, frowning when he saw the fear back on Rodney's face. When he followed McKay's wide-eyed gaze back toward the Queen's Hive, he saw what had the scientist so frazzled− a sickening swarm of Darts exiting the Hive before them.

"Son of a bitch, it's a trap!" Sheppard swore, readying weapons to fire as many drones as he could at the onslaught of enemy craft.

A cold, pale hand landed on his shoulder. "Wait. They are not coming for us."

John stilled his instinct to shoot down the ships, although his horror just grew as the realization of their true target became clear. They were heading for the surface; the culling of New Athos had begun.

"John?" Rodney asked weakly beside him.

Or maybe it was just the blood rushing in his ears that made McKay sound so far away, because Sheppard was suddenly overcome by the desire to join the Darts descending on the planet. Not to save his friends, but to join in the culling, to partake in the feast waiting just out of reach. It was there, oh so close. If he closed his eyes, he could hear the screams of the humans scattering before the culling beams, the anticipation of the taste of their fear causing his hands to shake on the controls. All he had to do was turn his Dart and join them, join his brothers, forget the pathetic Earth people and their petty needs. They were just chattel like all the others, all the others just waiting to fulfill their true purpose, to provide sustenance for their betters, to nourish the Wraith…

"Sheppard!"

McKay's voice had John's eyes snapping open and he jerked out of the touch of the other Wraith. They communicated by telepathy, and having these Wraith around him in such close proximity just seemed to make Todd's desires seem even stronger. Gritting his teeth, Sheppard gripped the controls tighter.

"We're going to that Hive ship, and we're finding the ZPM, and then we're getting the fuck out of here. Is that clear?"

Sheppard was saying it more to the collective conscious of the Wraith, and Todd in particular, rather than to Rodney, but it was McKay who answered.

"I don't know, you tell me." The accusation in McKay's tone was evident.

Nodding his head at Rodney, John promised, "I'm good. This is almost over."

Almost. Almost but not yet.

Todd apparently gained a little control, too, because he proceeded toward the Hive as soon as the last Dart had left to join the attack, all thoughts of joining in gone for the time being. Sheppard stayed close on the Dart's six, entering the practically empty hangar, and landing off to the side just as had been agreed. Wouldn't do for the Jumper to be cloaked only to have one of the Wraith sent to escort Todd to the Queen smash face first into it.

Once Todd was led away from his Dart and the coast was clear, Sheppard opened the back hatch to let the strike teams exit. Each team was made up of four soldiers and one commanding Wraith, and each group had a critical area of the Hive they were supposed to seize.

The Wraith who had touched John a little earlier paused long enough to tell him, "You will find your power source in the Queens's chambers; there is a compartment behind the throne there."

John and Rodney had spent enough time on Wraith ships, including the one they had controlled for a while, that they actually knew the layout pretty well. However, knowing where to find the room in question and actually finding the ZPM were too different things entirely.

"How do you know she hasn't found it and moved it?" Sheppard challenged.

"I do not know," the Wraith admitted simply before turning on his heels and starting toward the rest of the Hive with clipped efficiency. His soldiers followed on his heels with the same determined stride, and Sheppard and McKay were quickly left on their own.

"Now what?" Rodney asked.

"Now we find the ZPM," John told him. With a quick check of the life signs detector in his hand, he led McKay toward the chamber, and hopefully the answer to all their problems.

* * * *

Rodney stuck close on Sheppard's heels as they snuck through the bowels of the Hive. As many times as Rodney had been on a Hive, one would think he'd be used to it by now. Well, one would be wrong… very, _very_ wrong. As a kid, Rodney had always hated haunted houses, especially the ones where people jumped out and chased the patrons. Sure, his rational mind could reason that it was just corn syrup and not real blood, that the chainsaw didn't have a real blade on it, and behind the hockey mask was some carney with a third grade education working for less than minimum wage. Actually, that last bit was probably just as scary as the horror movie character the poor schmuck was portraying, which was why he had screamed like a girl the first time he went into one and swore never to step foot inside another. Yet, time and time again, Rodney found himself in these situations that would have had Jason himself crying for his mommy in the corner. This one was no exception.

McKay was familiar with the layout of the Wraith ships, although they surpassed Atlantis for confusingly similar corridors and passageways. Sheppard, however, moved through the Hive like he'd lived here all his life, and McKay did his best not to think about the fact that John had some insider information floating around in his head that came from someone who had resided on the ship in the past.

This was helping them, McKay tried to convince himself. Sheppard's link with Todd was as much an advantage as it was a hindrance, and as long as Sheppard didn't turn around and start trying to palm Rodney's chest because he was feeling a little peckish, then everything would be fine. Unfortunately, his internal argument with himself wasn't as convincing as Rodney had hoped it would be, and he actually jumped when Sheppard did press his hand against McKay's chest.

John frowned at the response, putting a finger to his lips and pushing Rodney back behind a support when a handful of soldier Wraith marched past them. Rodney sighed silently in relief when the Wraith continued on down the hallway without seeing them. They'd been lucky that those were the only ones they had run into so far, or maybe Todd had been right and the culling was working to help them move more freely through the Hive. Of course, it wasn't helping Teyla or Ronon or the Athosians, but there were only so many imminent deaths Rodney could worry about at one time. Right now, his own was at the forefront of his concerns.

Satisfied that the coast was clear, Sheppard hitched his head and continued to lead them down the passage. Rodney grimaced at the sight of a shriveled body encapsulated in a cocoon in the wall. McKay had spent time in one of the Wraith pods, and had managed to escape thanks to Ronon and his knife… and exactly _where_ the Satedan had retrieved that knife was something best not dwelt upon in McKay's book. Unfortunately, the poor desiccated hull before him hadn't been so lucky.

John noticed what had caught Rodney's attention and frowned in his own feelings of disgust and remorse. "Come on, the room is just around the corner."

If anyone could sympathize with the dead body, it would be Sheppard. He'd been fed on by Todd, which, of course, had put them in the predicament they were in now. It was something John didn't talk about. Not that Sheppard was a fount of exposition on his other death-defying experiences, but that one he skimmed over and changed the subject of quicker than most. Rodney didn't argue with Sheppard's desire to keep moving, regardless of the reason, and gladly followed along and away from the corpse.

Just as Sheppard had said, the Queen's chambers were right down the hall. John studied the detector in his hands before nodding his head. "It's clear."

Even with the assurances of the Ancient device, Sheppard held his P90 up in front of him as Rodney triggered the door mechanism and it slid open. Rodney had his own nine millimeter in one hand and still held tight to the case in the other as if his life depended on it, which it very well could, not to mention that of Atlantis.

Once they had ascertained the room was clear, Rodney moved quickly to the far side of the throne. "The Wraith said it was stored behind here. There must be a secret chamber or a cupboard or something…" Moving his hands along the disturbingly skin-like membrane that covered the base of the chair and floor, McKay searched for some sort of mechanism or release that would reveal the hiding spot, but with no luck.

Sheppard joined him, squatting beside Rodney and running his thumb along one spidery spindle at the back of the throne until there was a decisive click. The floor next to McKay's toe opened up to reveal a narrow cubby. Rodney moved back enough for John to shine the flashlight from his P90 into the hole and the small space glowed a golden amber as the beam of light passed through the ZedPM.

"Son of a bitch, he was telling the truth," Rodney observed in wonder.

John looked almost relieved to see the power source, as if he'd doubted the truth of it and feared Todd had been manipulating him through their link all this time.

Sheppard carefully studied the ZedPM in its nook. "Remind me to send him a fruit basket once we're back in the neighborhood."

"He'd probably eat the delivery guy before the pineapple," Rodney snorted and started to reach in to retrieve their precious find.

Sheppard stopped him with a hand to his arm before he could. "It might be booby trapped."

"Todd didn't say anything about booby traps." The thought, however, had McKay pulling his hands back quickly.

"Yeah, and he didn't say anything about having to board an enemy Hive to get it back either," John reminded, tilting the light to get a view from all angles.

Rodney couldn't argue that point and looked anxiously to Sheppard. "So, what do we do?"

Sheppard didn't answer, but he did straighten as if he'd just heard something. Without waiting any longer, Sheppard grabbed the ZedPM, closed the storage space, and stood abruptly, pulling McKay with him.

"What the hell?" Rodney demanded. "I thought you said it could be rigged."

"Apparently, it wasn't," Sheppard told him, shoving him toward one of the darkened side chambers in the room. "And we didn't have much choice seeing as they're coming."

"What?" McKay's eyes widened in alarm. "Who?"

"Todd and the Queen," Sheppard explained in a hiss. "Now, shut up before they hear us."

John pushed Rodney back against the wall, hoping the darkness and the thin membrane that separated the closet-sized space from the rest of the room would be enough to conceal them. The door slid open again before Rodney could question more, and he pressed back into the shadows even further when Todd and the Queen entered the chamber.

The Wraith queen was almost as tall as Todd, and pale, cotton-candy pink hair hung down to the narrow waist of her filmy gown that fluttered as she walked− although, walk didn't do her justice, as it wasn't nearly arrogant or imperial enough a word for the way she moved.

"I must confess to being surprised by your request for an audience to declare your fealty," she told Todd as she made her way to stand by the throne. "It could mean only one of two things; either your Queen is dead, or she is weak as I have suspected."

Todd deflected the question by pointing out, "She assumed control of this Hive in this very room."

The Queen sat, hands resting regally on the metal arms of the chair. "And she will lose control of many more here, as well. It is only disappointing that I will not have the opportunity to show my dominion in the same manner as she did with her predecessor."

Todd bowed his head in silent acquiescence. "It is true that, as her primary commander, I hold a certain amount of… sway over her alliance of Hives."

"An alliance that you will deliver to me," the Queen stressed.

"That should not be a problem," Todd promised before hesitating. "Although…"

The Queen leaned forward as if challenging Todd to question her plan. "Although what?"

"It is the Hives; they have come to recognize me as speaking for their Queen. They have been ordered to do so by her."

Rodney almost snorted at what he was hearing. Leave it to Todd to try to scam a Wraith Queen. Although, if anyone could, Todd would be the one.

The Queen, however, didn't seem to be buying it. "And they shall quickly learn to recognize that I speak for myself."

"Of course, my Queen," Todd dismissed smoothly. "I am sure they will acknowledge your authority… in time."

"In time?" The Queen bristled at the suggestion. "It is apparent that your previous Queen has been lax in her duties to you and the rest of her faction. They will be most grateful to have a Queen who knows her place and theirs."

"I have no doubt they will. However, there are many Hives of the alliance spread across the galaxy; until you can grace each with your presence, someone must provide the direction they so desperately seek."

"And you are the one to do this?" The Queen seemed almost amused by the proposition.

Todd bowed deeply. "I wish only to offer you my services in this matter."

"Do you also wish to offer the services of your follower who is hiding behind my throne?"

Rodney couldn't see either Sheppard's or Todd's expressions given the low light and angle of where he was standing, but he could see the way Todd hesitated in straightening, and he could feel the way John tensed beside him. McKay also noticed something else; the Queen had said follower, single, which meant she only knew one of them was there. Considering the telepathic link the Wraith shared as a whole, she had more than likely picked up on the link between Todd and Sheppard.

John evidently had come to the same conclusion as Rodney, seeing as he pushed the ZedPM into McKay's hands and stepped forward toward the two Wraith. McKay grabbed at his arm, unable to say anything as that would give him away, too, but Sheppard pulled out of the grasp easily and continued forward.

Stupid, suicidal, self-sacrificing… Rodney thought bitterly as Sheppard stepped into the light beside Todd. If there was a bus to throw himself under anywhere in sight, John Sheppard would be pushing people out of the way to reach it. And all Rodney could do was cradle the ZedPM and watch Sheppard go for it.

* * * *

It was hard to tell if Todd was happy or angry that Sheppard had stepped forward as he stammered, "My Queen, allow me to explain…"

John, however, wasn't concerned with Todd. McKay had the ZPM, and if Sheppard could convince the Queen that Rodney had taken it and left, maybe McKay and Atlantis would have a shot of making it through the rest of the day.

The Queen stood and took a step toward Sheppard, eyeing him like he was a curious pet. "Would you also like to explain why he stole the Lantean power device for you?"

"It wasn't for him," John told her, resting his arms casually on his P90.

"Then elaborate," she ordered, addressing Sheppard for the first time.

"Sorry, that's classified information."

Sheppard's cockiness faded as the Queen reached a hand forward to run a finger along the side of John's face. He dropped to his knees, even though he struggled to remain on his feet. He'd been through this before, more than once, and it was always the strangest sensation to be telling his body to do one thing as it ignored him completely. John could feel her mind prying into his and he mentally fought her. This was different than the link with Todd; with Todd, it felt like someone was standing looking over his shoulder, it was the feeling that someone was watching him even though John couldn't see them. With the Queens, it was the sensation that accompanied the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard. It was wanting to squirm out of his skin and not being able to do anything but sit and grind his teeth as the hand scraped across the slate over and over again.

_Tell me. Tell me. Tell me._

The words echoed in John's head like a slightly out of synch chorus of voices, each a metal bit drilling into his brain from a different side.

_Where? Where? Where?_

He could fight this, he tried to tell himself. Rodney's life depended on it. Atlantis depended on it. Pushing back the truth, John tried his best to believe what he was about to tell the Queen.

"Gone," Sheppard managed to choke out. "Long gone and safe."

"Then that is most unfortunate for you," the Queen informed him, ripping at John's vest with one hand and raising her other in preparation to feed.

John could feel the conflict of emotions from Todd… anger that he'd been found out, frustration that he couldn't stop the Queen, and even a bit of jealousy that she was going to feed and he wasn't. Then they changed just as quickly to surprise as Rodney stepped forward with the ZPM case in his hands.

"I have it!" McKay insisted desperately, balancing the open case in one arm for all to the see the ZPM stored snugly in the foam lining inside, and pointing his sidearm at the precious power supply with his other hand. "I have the ZedPM, and you can have it as soon as you let him go. Otherwise, nobody gets it."

It was a good threat, one that showed clear enough on Rodney's face, and had the Queen lowering her hand with a frustrated hiss. She wasn't going to feed on Sheppard, but she wasn't about to release her hold on him, either.

John still couldn't move, much less stand, but he was able to growl, "Goddamn it, McKay!"

"What was I supposed to do? Sit there and watch her feed on you?" Rodney's tone was accusatory as he righted the case before he dropped it, but he still held the gun on the ZPM. "Believe me, I'm not happy about this anymore than you are."

The Queen ignored their bickering; evidently deciding they weren't worth talking to, and addressed Todd instead. "What trickery is this?"

"It is trickery," Todd agreed, and John could feel something shift in the Wraith, as if all his planning and hard work was finally falling into place. "But not against you, my Queen."

John could feel something else from Todd− anticipation. And it was bad, _really_ bad.

"Rodney…" Sheppard ground out in warning, and the Queen's mind closed in around John's like a steel trap to keep him from speaking anymore.

"Explain yourself," the Queen ordered of Todd, as if suddenly curious to see what he had planned.

John didn't need to be curious, because he knew. He knew exactly what Todd planned to do and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it.

McKay's eyes darted from Sheppard to Todd to the Queen. "I'm serious, I'll shoot." His gun wavered from the ZPM, to each of the two Wraith, and back again.

The warning, however, was ignored as Todd made his move. For a half-starved Wraith, he moved pretty damn quick, and the case with the ZPM was yanked away from Rodney before McKay even had a chance to react. The case dropped with a thud, but the ZPM stayed safely in its foam packing.

As soon as the case hit the floor, Rodney fired wide and missed, and Todd had McKay's gun flying with a hit to Rodney's forearm. The gun skidded within a few inches of John, but he couldn't reach it. Hell, he couldn't even use the two guns he had on his person thanks to the paralysis being forced on him by the Queen.

"Wait," Rodney begged, stepping back as Todd advanced on him with a hungry snarl. "I thought we were partners in this. Remember?"

Todd ignored McKay, just as he ignored the pleas Sheppard was sending him mentally not to do it. The pleas quickly turned to threats when Todd grabbed Rodney's shirt-front and shook the scientist hard. That was when John realized Rodney wasn't even wearing his vest. Why the hell wasn't McKay wearing his goddamn field gear like he was supposed to be? Although, that just made it easier for Todd, and John had to push down the reflected urges coursing through his body wanting Todd to do it, wanting to feed, _needing_ to feed.

"We help you; you help us… that's how it works." Rodney was babbling now, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away from what was about to happen. "That's how it works between us. You don't… oh God… you don't _eat_ us! You don't… Sheppard!"

Rodney's argument was cut off with a gasp as Todd slammed his hand into McKay's chest. John managed little more than a grunt of protest, still unable to move or speak thanks to the Wraith Queen, and now unable to look away from the horror before him. McKay was growing older by the second, and Sheppard's breath stuttered at that first sweet taste of Rodney's life force, then all protests died as Rodney's fear and awareness of what was happening to him spiked and sent a surge through John's body. McKay knew he was dying, he knew it and still he fought against it. That futile defiance rolled over Sheppard in waves as Todd took even more, and John found himself pushing the Wraith to go further still.

McKay was slipping quickly into the same age his hologram had appeared when Sheppard had traveled into the future. That version of Rodney had saved John's life by doing whatever it took, by sacrificing any chance of happiness in his life in the hope that somehow he'd be able to restore the world to the way it should be. It really wasn't that far from what this Rodney had done by stepping out and exposing himself to two Wraith, only this time things had turned out so much worse for McKay.

John could see the terror on Rodney's deeply lined face, but worse yet, he could feel it. That initial rush he'd shared with Todd was vanishing, fading with every second of Rodney's life the Wraith was consuming, and the thrill of the kill was being overcome by Sheppard's own revulsion. Yeah, the link between John and Todd was dying as the Wraith finally fed, but the cold hard fact was that Rodney was dying with it.

Rodney continued to grow older, his skin wrinkled further and became mottled with age, his hair whitened and thinned, his blue eyes grew waxy and clouded. With each age spot and gray hair on his friend, John fought harder against the Queen's hold on him. It was useless, but he couldn't stop, he _wouldn't_ stop. Rodney deserved that at least. He deserved a whole fucking lot more, and if Sheppard lived long enough to escape the grasp of the Queen, Todd would die for what he was doing to McKay.

It had only been a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity before Todd pulled his hand away and Rodney dropped in a withered heap to the floor, looking so much like he had in Sheppard's dream from a few nights before when John had found McKay's corpse. John fought to pull in a breath and it had nothing to do with the hold the Queen still had on him. Rodney was… fuck… he was…

Sheppard couldn't even bring himself to think the word in regards to McKay; Todd was the only one John wanted to be describing when he used terms like dead or deceased. The link between Sheppard and Todd was severed completely, at least as much as it would ever be. John couldn't sense anything from the Wraith anymore, but he really didn't need the bond to tell what the Wraith was feeling. Todd was breathing heavily, savoring the rush of the feed, reveling in his renewed strength, and John did his best to will that son of a bitch dead since he couldn't carry through with the desire with his bare hands.

The Queen stepped toward McKay's body that lay on the floor and studied it curiously. "He still lives," she pointed out to Todd.

Sheppard exhaled at the news, a shudder of relief stuttering down his spine. If Rodney was still alive, then there was still a chance that John could force Todd to restore his life.

"Yes, he does," Todd agreed. "These two are to be my gift to you."

The Queen seemed intrigued. "A gift?"

"I lured them here with promises of the Lantean power source." Todd swung his arms wide. "Who better to help integrate the Lantean technology with our own than those familiar with their operations and possessing the gene to make them work?"

The Queen paused to consider the possibilities. "What you propose has merit, but only if they are loyal to _me_."

"Then you yourself may turn them if that is your desire." Todd placed his hand over his chest and bent his head. "I live only to serve."

John had seen what the Wraith could do to a person when they became addicted to the feedings. Hell, Ronon had been little more than a lapdog to them when they had turned him, and his withdrawal had been long and painful after his team had managed to rescue him. With McKay's brains and expertise in both Wraith and Ancient tech, he'd have another SuperHive built in a few weeks. And to think that Todd had this planned all along as a way to regain his status among his own kind… Sheppard couldn't wait to get his hands on the bastard.

The Queen's pleasure at the plan, however, faltered when her own second-in-command came into the room. "My Queen, there is a problem with the culling; there are no humans on the planet."

"What?" she demanded in outrage before turning on Todd. "What have you to do with this?"

Todd looked as innocent as he possibly could. "I assure you, there were humans on the planet when we departed to meet with you. My own scouts provided the reconnaissance information; it is why I suggested this world."

At least Teyla and Ronon were safe…unless Todd had double-crossed them on that, too, and the entire population of New Athos was taken by Todd's forces before the Queen's Hive had arrived.

"I will see to this myself," she told him, before warning, "and I will not be easily swayed by gifts if you have deceived me." Stalking toward the door, she stopped long enough to retrieve the case with the ZPM and take it with her. Without turning, she ordered her commander, "Keep them here. I will return to deal with them shortly."

"Yes, my Queen," the loyal Wraith promised, turning a wary eye to those he was left to guard.

As soon as the Queen exited the room, Sheppard slumped to the floor, finally released from her mental hold. The guard pointed his stunner at John and disarmed him quickly. Sheppard honestly didn't care. At this point, they'd lost the ZPM with almost no chance of recovering it, their only ally on the Hive had turned out to be a two-timing piece of shit, and McKay was… John didn't even want to consider what he'd managed to drag Rodney into this time. Sheppard looked over to where McKay lay on the floor and was surprised to see his teammate staring back at him.

"Sheppard?" the aged man called weakly.

"Rodney…" John exhaled harshly and crawled the short distance to McKay's side. The Wraith guard didn't challenge him, probably figuring there wasn't much either man could do now anyway. "Don't worry; you're going to be okay."

The handprint on McKay's chest cut through the fabric of Rodney's shirt, revealing red, angry skin beneath it. It hurt like a son of a bitch; John knew that from personal experience. Sheppard started to reach out and touch the wound, as if he could share in the pain with Rodney the same way he'd shared in the thrill of causing it with Todd. The memory made Sheppard's stomach twist and roll, but he swallowed down the bile and concentrated on another memory that involved a similar handprint weeping blood on his own chest given to John by the same goddamn Wraith. It wasn't a pleasant memory by any means, but Sheppard didn't want happy thoughts right now, because he didn't deserve happy thoughts. He'd fucked up but good this time, and it had been Rodney who had paid the price.

"I promise…" John's voice went rough around the edges and he cleared away the huskiness. "You're going to be fine."

Rodney grabbed Sheppard's wrist. "Don't… don't let her…"

McKay's touch was whisper cool, his fingertips smooth as paper, and his skin haunting in its translucence. He reminded John of a threadbare, cotton sheet; one that could rip and fray if it wasn't handled with the utmost care. John suddenly found himself in a flashback of helping his mother change the bedding in his room when he was a small boy. He could practically smell the floral aroma of fabric softener on the air, feel the spring of the bare mattress where he sat and bounced in the giddy anticipation of a child. Next was the sharp contrast between the hard snap of the cloth as his mother spread the sheet wide, and the way the linens billowed above him before floating down to swaddle John into a mass of giggles and cotton and… delight.

It was rare John Sheppard ever felt delight these days. Rarer still that he thought of his mom; it had been so very long ago it was hard to remember those times, even when he tried. Hell, when he was able to recall a memory, she was more the _feeling_ of a smiling face than an actual curl of lips and flash of teeth he could picture on a flesh and bones person. Sometimes, though, she came to him unbidden, as if to remind John that all good things, eventually, come to an end.

"John… you can't…" The squeeze of Rodney's frail fingers brought Sheppard back to the here and now, where something really good was about to come to an end if John didn't do something about it.

Placing his hand over McKay's, John shook his head to stop the man from saying what Sheppard knew he would. Don't let the Queen turn them. Do whatever it took. She couldn't have access to everything they knew about Atlantis. Rodney was right; of course he was right, it was why the Wraith wanted McKay in the first place. With their knowledge of the Ancients, not to mention the Coalition of Worlds in the Pegasus galaxy, this Queen could be the most powerful entity the humans and other Wraith had ever gone up against. The thing was, Sheppard had already gone down that road with Sumner, and he honestly wasn't sure he could bring himself to do the same with McKay.

"It'll be okay," John promised again, before looking up to glare daggers at Todd. "And you're dead."

"I suppose that remains to be seen," Todd told him, glancing at the Wraith who was guarding them all.

If the Queen decided Todd had double crossed her, Todd was right, he was as good as gone. Todd would be dead while Sheppard and McKay became pawns of the Wraith. John could only hope he had got a chance to kill Todd himself before the Queen did.

* * * *

**Act IV**

When the gate on New Athos finally activated, Ronon looked up from where he sat in the grass with Teyla and Kanaan. "It's about time," Ronon groused, covering his worry over Sheppard and McKay with irritation at how long it had taken them to fix the Jumper and arrive at their rendezvous point.

He took up his sword that sat across his legs and stood, ready to get this whole sneak attack on the Queen's Hive underway. This entire setup reeked of Todd's scheming, and Ronon wouldn't be surprised to learn that Todd had been planning this since the moment he stepped through the gate and onto Atlantis all those weeks ago. He wouldn't be surprised to learn that Todd had starved himself in hopes that the bond he had with Sheppard would strengthen and give him the control the Wraith had always wanted over John. Maybe when Sheppard was back in his right mind and not trying to feed on his teammates, he'd let Ronon shoot Todd once and for all.

The final chevron lit, but it wasn't the Jumper that came through the liquid blue surface of the ring. Instead, a Wraith Dart climbed high into the midday sky before circling back around to where the three humans stood staring at it in alarm.

"Wraith!" Kanaan exclaimed, grabbing Teyla's arm as he turned toward the village. "We must warn the others!"

Ronon was fast on their heels as they started to run for the trees, but he slowed when he glanced back over his shoulder to see the Dart hovering above a small clearing near the gate before setting down. That wasn't normal Wraith behavior, because Ronon was sure the craft had spotted them, or else it wouldn't have circled back around to begin with.

"Wait," he called to the other two as he slowed to a stop on the trail. "Hold up."

Teyla had stopped, too, and moved to join Ronon to study the Dart. "Why is it not pursuing us?" She tilted her head curiously as the canopy of the Dart slid back and a Wraith stood from the pilot seat to wave an arm at them.

"Is that _Kenny_?" Ronon asked in surprise to see Todd's second-in-command obviously trying to gain their attention.

"Perhaps there is a problem," Teyla observed, starting toward the Dart.

Ronon fell into step beside her. "There's been a problem ever since Todd came up with this plan."

Kanaan called to them in distress as they moved toward the Wraith. "What are you doing? There could be more arriving at any moment."

"We know this Wraith," Teyla explained. "He is loyal to Todd."

"Do you trust him?" Kanaan asked warily.

Ronon snorted and pulled his gun, wavering between the stun and kill setting. "I wouldn't go that far." He finally settled on stun. If this was a trick, they might need Kenny alive to find out what happened to Sheppard and McKay.

"Stay here," Teyla ordered Kanaan. "If this does not go well, you must warn our people."

Kanaan didn't seem happy, but he nodded in understanding. Teyla and Ronon walked the short distance to the Dart, guns raised cautiously before them.

As soon as they were close enough to be heard, Ronon shouted, "Where are Sheppard and McKay?"

"There has been a change in plans," Kenny explained, keeping his hands where they could see them.

"What has changed?" Teyla demanded, her P90 trained on the Wraith. "And why?"

"The Queen granted permission for our Hive to meet with hers," Kenny told them from his Dart. "The repairs to the Lantean craft were not complete, so I was sent to inform you that your people will not be coming as had been intended."

Teyla wasn't any more pleased than Ronon was, and it was clear in her tone. "Then how will we assist with the mission on the Queen's Hive?"

"You will not," the Wraith told them simply. "Besides, the Queen plans to cull this planet when she arrives to meet our Hive. I suggest you evacuate the humans on this world if you want them to survive."

Teyla's eyes widened in distress. "The rendezvous point is _here_?" Teyla barely waited for the nod of Kenny's head before she turned and began running toward the village.

Ronon, however, kept his gun on Kenny and considered switching the setting to kill. "How long do we have?"

"Long enough for most to escape if they act promptly." Kenny seemed almost amused by the predicament, and maybe a little hopeful the Athosians weren't a quick moving people.

"Can you hold the gate open so no one else can dial in?" It was a Wraith ploy typically used during cullings to keep the local population from escaping through the gate. If Ronon could turn it against them and keep any of them from dialing in, then all the better.

Kenny gave a slight nod of his head. "I can."

Ronon hitched his gun toward the gate. "Then do it."

"Where shall I dial so that the humans can escape?"

Ronon shook his head. No way he was giving the address of a safe planet to the Wraith. "Anywhere you want. We'll dial again when the villagers arrive."

Sitting back in his seat, Kenny activated the gate. Ronon had no clue what was on the other side and he really didn't care since it couldn't come through. Nothing could, which was the point. When the first group of Athosians approached the gate with Teyla at the lead, Ronon had the Wraith turn off the gate and exit the Dart to join him as he went to meet up with his teammate. It just didn't seem like a good idea to have a Wraith in a Dart when all Ronon had was a hand gun.

The Athosians were gripping tightly to the small amount of precious possessions they carried, and a woman started backing away when she spotted the Wraith coming toward them.

"Do not be alarmed," Teyla assured her with an arm around her shoulder to keep her moving toward the stargate. "He is… a friend."

The woman didn't seem too convinced, and the look on Teyla's face said she didn't really believe it either, but for now, Kenny didn't appear to be a threat, at least with Ronon's gun in his back. Still, the sooner they hustled everyone through the gate and to safety, the better.

Teyla dialed the gate, and Ronon stayed back so that Kenny couldn't see where the Athosians were going. After the first wave passed through, she walked to where Ronon stood guarding the Wraith.

"Will there be a problem with so many people going to a different world?" Ronon couldn't help but think of the conversation they'd had earlier with Halling about the reluctance of other worlds to accept refugees.

"They are going to the Alpha site," Teyla explained. "The teams stationed there were recalled to Atlantis so quickly when the distress call came from Earth that all the supplies and structures were abandoned in place. If my people must remain there for an extended period, there will at least be food and shelter until they can sustain themselves on their own again."

Ronon nodded in approval before looking around and furrowing his brow. "Where's Kanaan?"

"Helping organize the evacuation." Teyla looked back toward the direction of the village. "I should return to help. There is a hunting party that is out and some want to seek them out to warn them. As much as I wish to find them, I fear there will not be time, and we will only be risking the lives of those in the search party."

"I can locate them in my ship," Kenny offered.

Teyla and Ronon stared at the Wraith skeptically. Ronon raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. "And what do you plan to do with them when you find them?"

"Bring them here so they can evacuate with the rest of your people."

"Sure you will," Ronon snorted.

"Do you not realize what I risk by coming here? If the plan to overtake the Hive fails and I am found out by the Queen, my life is forfeit." Kenny shook his head in disgust. "I cannot believe I have risked _my_ life for the lives of humans."

Teyla studied the Wraith closely before slowly nodding her head. "Very well."

"Are you serious?" Ronon asked in shock.

With a frustrated sigh, Teyla raised her arms. "What am I do to, Ronon? They will not stand a chance against the Queen's Darts, and we do not have time to go on foot. If we have any chance of evacuating them, this is it."

Ronon shifted his weight in disgruntlement, but didn't argue. "Fine. It's your choice."

Addressing Kenny, Teyla informed him, "There are five of them; they were heading toward the mountains to the east."

Kenny gave a single nod before walking back to his Dart. As they watched the craft lift off, Ronon murmured, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," Teyla agreed. "I must return to the village. Will you stay here and make sure those we send make it through the gate?"

"You know I will," Ronon assured with a narrow-eyed glance toward the quickly retreating Dart.

Teyla gave him a grateful smile. "We will return shortly."

A steady stream of people continued to arrive, sometimes in large family groups and others straggling in as ones or twos. Ronon ushered them through the gate, keeping an anxious eye to the sky for Kenny. When the Wraith finally did return, the whine of the Dart had the group of Athosians who had just arrived shouting and pushing toward the gate.

"It's allright," Ronon yelled to be heard over the panic, although even he had to admit he was surprised when five villagers appeared from a culling beam near the gate. Ronon shook his head in disbelief; the bastard had actually come through on his promise.

The three men and two women from the hunting party ran to join the other townspeople who quickly explained what had happened. One man anxiously asked after his family, looking up when a woman walking down the trail called his name in her own relief. The man ran to join them, taking the little girl Teyla was carrying to help the woman who held a baby and led a small boy by the hand.

Teyla left the family to their reunion and walked over to Ronon. "This is the last of them," Teyla told him as she watched Kanaan and Halling carry an older man on a stretcher with his leg splinted against a recent injury. "And I see our hunting party was returned safely."

"I'm sure it helps Kenny out somehow," Ronon grumbled at the small gloat he could hear in Teyla's voice.

"As long as they are safe, that is all that matters." Teyla glanced at the Dart then up into the sky, as if she could see if the Hives had arrived far up in orbit above them. "And if he was trustworthy enough to return the hunting party, perhaps he is trustworthy enough to take us to John and Rodney."

Ronon nodded with a reluctant sigh. "Yeah, I'd been thinking the same thing."

They sure couldn't do much sitting on New Athos or the Alpha site, but on Todd's Hive, they had a much better chance of reaching the Queen's ship if Sheppard and McKay needed help.

From the gate, Halling called to them, "Teyla, we must go."

After a quick, silent exchange with Ronon that they were actually going to go through with their plan, Teyla joined Halling and Kanaan at the gate. "Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay are on a mission on the Queen's Hive, one Ronon and I were meant to join. We now have a chance to fulfill our duties."

Halling's eyes widened as he realized what she intended to do. "The Dart? You plan to travel in the Dart back to a Wraith Hive?"

"Halling, our people will be safe at the Alpha site," Teyla tried to explain. "It is now time I met my other obligations to my team."

Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Teyla, Halling turned to Kanaan to appeal to her better sense. "Kanaan, tell her this is madness."

Teyla and Kanaan stared quietly at one another for several seconds. It was clear that Kanaan didn't like the idea of Teyla running off to a Hive ship when she was literally a few steps from safety. On the flip side, Ronon knew the two of them had discussed her role on Atlantis, on Sheppard's team in particular, and Kanaan's support had been a key reason she had returned to duty following Torren's birth.

Kanaan's worry softened into a reassuring smile. "Come, Halling, Teyla and Ronon have work to do, as do we."

Teyla exhaled in relief that Kanaan had seen things her way and returned the smile. Halling, however, seemed even more surprised by Kanaan's willingness to let Teyla go than by Teyla's desire to leave.

"Kanaan," Halling contended, "surely you see the folly of such an undertaking even if Teyla cannot."

Kanaan ignored the argument, instead countering, "Our people will be waiting for us and there is much to do to settle everyone." He then turned to Teyla and told her meaningfully, "We shall be awaiting your _safe_ return, along with that of your team, on the Alpha site."

"I shall do my best not to keep you waiting long," Teyla promised, watching the men finally carry their injured neighbor through the gate.

Teyla waited until the gate shut down before returning to Ronon's side so they could walk the short distance to the Dart together. Once there, Kenny frowned at them in confusion.

"Will you not be joining the other humans?"

"No," Ronon told him, looking up into the heavens above them. "We need a ride."

A slow, sly smile spread across Kenny's face as he nodded in understanding. Ronon could only hope Halling hadn't been right, because this was starting to feel more and more like madness by the second.

* * * *

And to think, just a couple of years ago, Rodney had tried to sneak past Sheppard and base security at the SGC so that Todd could feed on him. The thought had him actually chuckling, although it came out more as a rasping cough. It was an old man cough, because that's exactly what Rodney was now− a forty-one year old, old man.

Sheppard looked down on McKay anxiously. "Hey, are you okay?"

Rodney almost laughed again at the question, because the answer was a resounding, 'fuck no'. He hurt everywhere; although the burning in his chest made the aches in every joint in his body seem minor in comparison. His breathing was becoming more and more ragged, reminiscent of an asthma attack. This, however, had nothing to do with allergies. He was dying, of old age, of the effects of the Wraith feeding, of whatever.

"Rodney?"

Sheppard's worried voice turned McKay's attention toward his friend. Even with his shadowed eyesight, Rodney could see the worry written all over John's face. No, it was more than worry; it was guilt. Pure, unadulterated guilt that he had let something like this happen to one of his teammates. Honestly, the whole thing was Sheppard's fault. If the man would somehow learn to curb those self-sacrificing tendencies of his and stay hidden for once, none of this would have happened. Sheppard, however, would never change, and neither would McKay.

"I've been fed on… by a Wraith!" he wheezed. "I think that qualifies… as _not_ okay."

If possibly, John looked even paler than he had before. For a second, Rodney worried that he shouldn't have been so rough on Sheppard, then he started to worry that Sheppard was going to puke. That would be great; fed on by a Wraith and thrown up on all in the same day.

Sheppard steeled himself and managed to keep his lunch down. "I'm going to fix this," he promised yet again.

Rodney could feel Sheppard tense, as if he was ready to spring on Todd and force him to return McKay's life, regardless of the fact that the Queen's loyal minion was standing right there. As much as Rodney wanted John to do just that, Sheppard stunned wouldn't do either of them any good, and it sure the hell wouldn't help Atlantis if they were both turned by the Queen.

Squeezing Sheppard's wrist he still gripped, Rodney tried to tug him closer. "Listen, I need to tell you… tell you something… important."

A wave of dread passed over Sheppard's face, and too late, McKay realized what John thought he was trying to do. Rodney, however, had no intention of trying to say goodbye. Sheppard, nevertheless, pulled away from McKay with a tense, "Save it," and stood to face Todd.

"Restore him," Sheppard ordered. "Do it now."

"I cannot do that now, Sheppard," Todd told him, eyes flicking to the guard.

John crossed his arms and kept his eyes locked on Todd. "The Queen can turn us both when she gets back, but right now you need to heal McKay."

"That will not be possible," Todd informed him.

Sheppard had apparently reached the end of his rope, because he launched himself at Todd, grabbing him by the front of his leather coat. "Listen to me, you life-sucking piece of shit, you restore him…"

That was as far as John got before Todd, his strength renewed by feeding on Rodney, shoved Sheppard and sent him flying through the air to land on his back several feet away.

"I have told you, now is not the time," Todd growled.

Sheppard was trying to push himself up, obviously dazed by his hard landing on the floor. The Queen's crony moved a little closer to Todd, an appreciative smile on his face at the treatment Sheppard had received, and his stunner dropped slightly to his side. That was apparently the opening Todd had been waiting for, because he knocked the gun away with a roar, kicked the guard's feet out from under him, and dropped to slam his palm into the chest of the shocked Wraith before anyone in the room registered what was happening, including the Wraith Todd was now feeding on.

The Queen's second-in-command howled in outrage, even as he withered a few feet from where Rodney lay. It didn't take long before the guard's screams faded and all that was left was a shriveled husk dressed in black clothing. Todd pulled his hand away, studying the feeder with a look of wild-eyed amazement on his face, before a visible shudder ran through him.

Sheppard and McKay had seen the results of Wraith cannibalism the first year they'd been in Pegasus and that particular Wraith had been stronger, faster, and harder to kill than any Wraith they'd seen before or come across since. Apparently, Todd had just had his first taste of one of his brethren and was feeling the full force of the effects, and by his speculative expression, he seemed to be considering the future potential of what he was experiencing.

Rodney didn't realize John had crawled his way back over to where he lay until he heard a boggled, "What the fuck?"

Todd took a deep breath and all his composure fell back in place. "_Now_ I can restore Dr. McKay," he announced calmly, and proceeded to do just that.

Heat seared through Rodney's body as his back arched off the ground and everything went white in his field of vision. Through the din in his ears, Rodney thought he heard someone calling his name, but he couldn't be sure. He was too busy trying to ride out the palpitating waves of fire that were radiating from his chest to his fingers and toes then back again.

"McKay!"

The heat and electricity coursing through him was easing, and Rodney gulped air into his hungry lungs. He felt like he'd just run ten miles, and the funny thing was, he felt like he could run another ten, no problem.

"Rodney!" A less than gentle pat to his cheeks had McKay blinking Sheppard's face into focus. "Rodney, come on, answer me!"

"Hey," Rodney greeted a little breathlessly with a punch-drunk grin. He felt like he was floating, and he couldn't help but wonder how Sheppard was floating with him.

John's head dropped almost to his chest and he sucked in a breath before lifting it with a smile of his own. "Hey. You feel better?"

"I feel… awesome," Rodney assured, sitting up with Sheppard's help, and swaying slightly with the accompanying head rush.

Sheppard's hand steadied McKay where he sat. "Yeah, well, don't push it; the crash is pretty bad when it comes."

Of course, Sheppard had experienced this before, and it had been from the hand of the exact same Wraith. As John hoisted Rodney to his feet, McKay couldn't help but wonder if that made them Wraith Buddies or Feeding Brothers or something like that. He'd have to ask Sheppard when he had the chance. Too bad Ronon had been fed on by different Wraith or he could have been part of the club, too.

Another thought hit Rodney out of the blue and he snapped his fingers and blurted, "Oh, I wonder if this means we'll have a link, too!"

Sheppard grimaced at the thought as he bent to retrieve his handgun from the floor. "And I thought there couldn't be anything worse than the one I had with Todd."

Rodney closed his eyes and concentrated, a little disappointed that he couldn't sense Sheppard despite John's comments. Fortunately, he couldn't sense Todd either.

The Wraith in question was already heading for the door. "Come. The Queen will learn of my deception soon enough. We must return to my Hive; she will open fire on it as soon as she confirms there are no humans on the planet."

Sheppard ignored him, simply fired a single shot into the Wraith's back instead. It wasn't a lethal wound, especially for a Wraith who had just fed, but it was enough to have Todd staggering before turning with a snarl.

Still holding the nine millimeter out in front of him, John regarded the Wraith with narrow-eyed defiance. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't empty this clip into you right now."

"I have restored Dr. McKay's life as you asked," Todd challenged.

Sheppard simply shrugged and shot him once again, this time in the shoulder. "That's the only reason why I won't reload and empty a second clip into you… maybe."

Todd grabbed his injured shoulder and growled at the way John really seemed to be enjoying shooting him. Rodney had to admit he was kind of enjoying the hell out of it, too, which went a long way in explaining the small giggle that bubbled up. It was a decidedly very un-McKay-like sound, and that fact had him helpless to stop a second childish laugh.

"Hey, can I do it?" Rodney implored eagerly.

John just shrugged again, but held his gun steady on the Wraith. "If anyone has the right to shoot him, I think it's you, McKay."

Rodney patted at his thigh where there was an empty holster, then started looking around. "Crap, where's my gun?"

"I think it fell over there," Sheppard told him with a wave of his own gun, apparently willing to wait until Rodney found his weapon.

McKay scurried to where Sheppard had indicated, halting his search to declare, "Oh my God, I think I just figured out a way to prove existence and smoothness of the Navier-Stokes equation!"

Todd, however, didn't seem impressed with Rodney's mathematical breakthrough and was also quickly losing patience. "Sheppard, we do not have time for this. My teams have finished their work, but it will not take long before the Queen discovers what we have done… especially if you continue to _shoot_ me."

Sheppard didn't seem too fazed by the irritated warning. In fact, he appeared to be on the verge of doing it again, but McKay reached out and grabbed Sheppard's arm to stop him as something broke through the buzz of thoughts that were filling his head.

"Wait a minute," Rodney reminded. "Your teams were supposed to be retaking the Hive."

Sheppard nodded slowly in acknowledgement of what McKay had just pointed out. "That's right. If they finished their work, then there's no need to hurry since you have control of the ship. But that wasn't what they were doing, was it?"

Todd sighed in frustration that they were taking so long to go over this now. "I cannot retake this ship with such a small force when there is a Queen on board, not without the assistance of another Queen like I had before. I could, however, regain information that will help me in the future to weaken her, as well as keeping that same information from her."

Todd's confession had John taking a step forward with his gun. "And we were just a distraction to keep her busy while they finished their mission."

"No," Todd told them. "You and Dr. McKay were meant to retrieve your power source; she is much more of a threat to my alliance with the ZPM than without it. What happened here was simply an impromptu modification to the plan to buy us more time."

"An impromptu modification—" Sheppard bit off the words in disbelief before grinding out, "You _fed_ on McKay!"

"In my weakened state, I never would have been able to overcome our guard if I hadn't. It was always my intention to fully restore Dr. McKay." When John seemed to be wavering between belief and stubborn denial of what Todd was telling him, the Wraith pushed a little more in his need to leave the ship. "Can you not shoot me again just as easily once we are off this Hive?"

John lowered his side arm and began clipping his P90 back into place. "We're not going anywhere until we get the ZPM back from the Queen."

Todd didn't have a chance to state his argument against the idea, because that finally reminded Rodney of what he was trying to tell Sheppard when he had attacked Todd.

"We don't need to go after the ZedPM the Queen has," Rodney announced with a smug grin as he located his sidearm on the floor.

"She took the case with the ZPM, Rodney," Sheppard told him. "You may not have noticed since you were a little… out of it, but I didn't come all this way and go through what we just did only to lose the one thing that can save Atlantis."

"Oh, but see, that's where you are wrong." McKay darted back into the shadows to retrieve his vest and the attached backpack he'd intentionally left behind when he'd exposed himself earlier. "No, she took _a _ZedPM, the one we burned out sending Rod back to his own time to be precise." Digging into the pack, Rodney pulled out his spare t-shirt and unrolled it to reveal the fully charge power source hidden within.

"You brought a decoy ZPM?" Sheppard demanded in something between amazement and irritation.

"Yep." The pleased grin just grew and Rodney rocked back on his heels.

John shifted and jabbed an accusatory finger at Rodney. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Just following your orders," McKay pointed out, still beaming in pride. Rodney held up the ZedPM and turned it to catch the light, watching as the oranges and yellows seemed to glow from within. They really were quite pretty even when they weren't saving the city and all her inhabitants.

The frown on Sheppard's face morphed quickly into an approving curl of his own lips as the jabbing finger waggled appreciatively. "McKay, you are one sneaky bastard."

The comment brought Rodney out of his admiration of the beauty of the ZedPM and he grinned even wider at the compliment. "I am, aren't I?"

The smiles on both their faces wavered when the entire ship shook. "What the hell was that?" Rodney demanded.

"The Queen must have opened fire on my Hive; that is the only reason mine would return fire while we are still on board." Todd waved an arm, as if to prove his point when another blast hit the Hive. "The battle has begun; we must leave immediately before she realizes that her shields have been disabled."

Sheppard looked at the vest McKay still held in his hand. "Suit up; we're getting out of here."

Rodney quickly but carefully put the ZedPM back in his pack and slipped into the vest. He hadn't been lying to Sheppard when he told him he felt amazing, and he still felt incredibly pumped and ready for anything. John, however, wasn't convinced given the way he pulled Rodney back from his attempt to take point.

"I'm the team _lead_," Sheppard reminded. "That means you stay behind me and keep that ZPM safe. That's your number one priority, McKay− making sure Atlantis gets the ZPM. Got it?"

"Really? That's our top priority? Saving Atlantis?" Rodney rolled his eyes. If anyone knew how important the ZedPM was, it was McKay. Hell, he'd been fed on by a Wraith in order to protect it. "Because I thought it was letting you use Todd for target practice."

McKay started for the door and was pulled up short by a hand snagging in his backpack. "_Behind_ me, Rodney," Sheppard stressed yet again.

Honestly, it was a little hard to focus. Rodney felt like he'd drunk two pots of coffee in less than an hour, and his mind kept darting from one thought to the next. All he wanted to do was get moving… and eat a massive ham and cheese sandwich… with an entire bag of Doritos. Front, middle, or behind, he didn't care as long as they were going. He hoped this Wraith-induced rush lasted until they returned to Atlantis, because he genuinely thought he had a chance of holding his own against Ronon in the gym if it did last that long.

Sheppard paused at the door long enough to check the life signs detector, then nodded over his shoulder to Rodney. "We're clear." Then he hitched his head at Todd. "You lead the way. I may not be the only one who wants to use you for target practice."

Todd sneered but walked cautiously out into the corridor. Another hit to the Hive had them all staggering to stay on their feet. "Christ!" Rodney exclaimed. "I'm not so sure taking down the shields was such a good idea if we just end up blown to bits by your own Hive."

Todd steadied himself against the wall. "Without the shields disabled, we would not be able to leave the Hive."

Rodney reached out and grabbed Sheppard by the elbow in an attempt to keep them both on their feet when a successive blow rocked the ship.

"There may not be a Hive to leave if they keep this up," John noted before straightening and trudging forward a few steps before returning the favor and catching McKay when the ship quaked again.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the blasts stopped. The three of them looked around in wonder, and it was McKay who finally asked what they must have all been thinking. "What the hell happened?"

"At this point, I don't care," Sheppard confessed. "Let's just take advantage of it."

Neither Todd nor Rodney disagreed as they ran toward the hangar and the waiting Jumper. Unfortunately, their good luck ran out when they ran into a unit of soldier Wraith who opened fire on them just outside the hangar.

Sheppard pushed Rodney back behind a support as he sprayed P90 fire into the corridor then ducked back as the Wraith returned fire. Todd was across the hallway from them, pressed behind another strut after firing the stunner he had taken from the dead guard.

John studied the life signs detector and saw even more Wraith coming up from behind them and turned it for McKay to see. "So, got any big ideas for how we get out of here?"

The thing was, Rodney had a ton of big ideas… how to redistribute the power flux through the city shields to limit the drain on the ZedPM, how to blend the shields and the cloaks on the Jumper to decrease the drag coefficient when they entered a planet's atmosphere from a space gate, hell, even how to cut off two minutes from his walk to the cafeteria so that he wouldn't miss the crispy edges of the tuna casserole during lunch.

Regrettably, none of those brilliant ideas were going to get them past the Wraith and to the Jumper a few meters away.

* * * *

Teyla and Ronon followed Kenny through the heart of the Hive and into the control room. Teyla's extremities still tingled slightly from the culling beam. The sensation was not unlike the Wraith stunners but on a much lesser scale.

"Status report," the second-in-command ordered as soon as they arrived.

The Wraith at the controls glanced back at the humans, but when Kenny only stared at him waiting for an answer to his query, he finally responded. "We have had no word from the strike teams as of yet, but the Queen's Hive has not increased its security posture either. They launched their Darts for the culling a few moments ago."

Kenny nodded as he brought up a readout to scroll Wraith script on the large screen that displayed the Queen's Hive floating in the blackness of space. "I saw them as I returned from the surface. It will not be long before they discover that there are no humans on the planet."

The Wraith whom Kenny had relieved was taken aback by the news. "No humans?" He looked back at Teyla and Ronon with an accusatory glare that had Ronon fingering his gun.

"I was following orders," Kenny told him pointedly, "and you will do the same."

The second Wraith backed down quickly enough, but not before another glower toward Teyla and Ronon. He then turned and busied himself at a console to his right.

Ronon moved up beside Kenny and pointed to the Hive on the screen. "We need to get on that ship."

Kenny shook his head at the idea. "That will not be possible until our teams finish their assigned tasks. The Queen reengaged her shields as soon as the commander's Dart landed."

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Ronon demanded in frustration.

The Wraith's answer only served to aggravate Ronon even more. "We wait."

Teyla stepped forward then, placing a hand on Ronon's arm to pull him back. "I do not believe we will have to wait long." Not that Teyla was hopeful that would be the case, but given the situation, she was soon proven correct.

It was less than half an hour before the second Wraith told Kenny, "The Queen's Hive is hailing us."

Ronon stopped his pacing at the news and Teyla found her grip on her P90 tightening unconsciously. Kenny looked back at Teyla and Ronon, who understood that they needed to stay out of the picture that would be projected to the Queen's Hive.

Satisfied that the two humans were out of sight, Kenny ordered, "Open communications."

The Queen's image appeared, the girlishly pink hair a sharp contrast to the anger even Teyla could sense from the female Wraith. "What is the meaning of this insolence?"

Kenny assumed an innocent expression. "What have we done to insult you, my Queen?"

"The planet is empty of humans!" she snapped.

"That cannot be," Kenny insisted. "I confirmed their presence myself earlier today. Perhaps they are just well hidden. I will deploy Darts immediately to assist—"

"I am recalling the Darts that were to partake in the culling as soon as they destroy the settlement," the Queen informed him as she cut him off. "You will stand down, lower your shields, and allow my Darts to board the Hive. By all rights it is mine and it is time I showed the crew who is truly in command."

Kenny dropped the ploy to appease the Queen and straightened. "That will not be possible."

The Queen seemed even more shocked by Kenny's response than by the fact that New Athos was deserted. "You dare to defy your Queen?"

"I am only following the orders left by my commander. If you would allow him to tell me otherwise…"

"You will do as I say, or you will follow your commander into death along with the humans he brought onto my ship," the Queen threatened.

Teyla couldn't stop the indrawn breath at the news about John and Rodney. Ronon's eyes narrowed in a bloodlust she had only seen in him a few times before and she feared he would expose them.

"You are saying they are dead?" Kenny asked with a note of doubt, and Teyla realized he would be able to sense Todd if he tried. And if Todd still lived, that meant the Queen could be lying about John and Rodney, too.

The Queen heard the suspicion as well, because she backtracked to say, "They will serve as a warning of what will happen to traitors on my Hives. I am sure it is a lesson that will be worthwhile for your crew."

That was all the confirmation Teyla needed that while their teammates had been captured, they still lived. Now, more than ever, she and Ronon needed to find a way to reach the Hive and help John and Rodney.

"Now, lower your shields and prepare to be boarded," the Queen ordered once more.

"I cannot do that," Kenny told her defiantly.

"Then you can die," she snarled before giving the command, "Fire all weapons."

The screen went black right before the bombardment hit the Hive, buffeting it enough to have Teyla reaching out a hand to steady herself.

"Return fire!" Kenny yelled above the din of the weapons hitting his ship.

"You cannot do that," Teyla pleaded. "Our people are still aboard her Hive."

Kenny wasn't about to be swayed. "You heard what she said; they have been captured. Our only hope is that the strike teams were able to disable the shields and we can cripple her ship."

"I am reading direct hits on the Queen's Hive," the second Wraith reported. "The shields are down."

"Send us over in a Dart," Ronon tried to reason with him. "Now that the shields are down we can mount a rescue."

"She has already deployed her Darts. Ours will be cut to shreds if we launch them." Ignoring Teyla and Ronon, Kenny told the other Wraith, "Continue firing all weapons."

Another barrage of weapons fire hit the Hive and Teyla grabbed hold of the console where Kenny stood giving orders. "Please, a single Dart, that is all we ask."

"I will not lower the shields to launch a Dart under this heavy fire," Kenny told her with finality.

That was when an idea came to Teyla. "What if your Queen ordered you to stand down and make contact with the other Hive so that I could negotiate her surrender?"

Kenny looked at her incredulously. "You no longer resemble a Queen."

"She would not need to see me if the communications had been damaged during the battle."

Ronon quickly caught on to what Teyla was proposing. "If there is a cease fire, a single Dart could slip through easily enough."

Kenny weighed his options silently for a moment before ordering, "Ready a Dart and the backup strike team to depart as soon as the firing stops."

Ronon hesitated, obviously concerned with leaving Teyla behind on the Hive by herself.

"Go," Teyla urged. "I will be well. This may be the only chance John and Rodney have."

Ronon nodded and turned to trot toward the Dart hangar. Teyla watched him go, hoping this would work because now all three of the men on her team would be counting on her to enable them to return safely. Taking a deep breath, Teyla prepared herself, reaching deep inside to that place of darkness and primal urges that most times she kept tightly under wraps. This time, however, she let it loose, let it flow through her, and let her mind reach out to brush against the Wraith collective on the Hive.

Kenny must have felt it, because he told the other Wraith, "Contact the Queen's Hive that we wish to negotiate a cease fire, but block visuals."

It took only a moment before the disembodied voice of the Queen came across the communications on the Hive, accompanied by an order to halt weapons fire. "It is about time you surrendered to your better."

Teyla pushed out even further with her mind, searching the other Hive's shared consciousness until she found the one she was searching for, and slammed against it with all the force and authority she could muster as she put the same into her words. "No, it is time that you relinquished my Hive back to your better."

"_You_," the other Queen snarled before regaining some control. Although, in her mind, Teyla could feel the way the Queen's confidence faltered. "You have finally seen fit to show yourself… although you cower behind darkness."

"Our communications systems have been impaired," Teyla challenged. "However, the Hive on which you stand has sustained far greater damage. It would be wise for you to return it to its rightful owner before I am forced to destroy it and you with it."

"It is I who will destroy you once and for all," the Queen goaded. "Then I shall assume control of the other Hives in your paltry alliance."

Teyla knew they had the upper hand in the situation, especially considering that the shields were down and the Queen's Hive was sitting defenseless. She threw all that surety into her thoughts. "You are in no position to make those sorts of threats. You are well aware I have teams on that Hive, but you do not know how many or the extent of the damage they have already wrought. Your shields have been disabled, your defenses have been compromised, and your arrogance will be your downfall if you do not relinquish my Hive back to me."

"And the Lanteans I have captured?" the Queen taunted. "Once I have turned them to serve me, I will have all of their knowledge at my fingertips."

Teyla's lips curled into a vicious smirk as she spoke with absolute certainty. "The Lanteans are loyal to me, and that will never change. Atlantis stands behind me and my alliance and we will be your doom."

The Queen's confidence wavered a little more, but it did not stop her from threatening, "The Lanteans fell before and they shall fall again. It is almost sad that you will not live long enough to see it."

The comms went silent and Kenny studied the readouts on his console. "The Queen is powering weapons again."

Teyla pulled away from the Wraith mentally, staggering more from the disorientation and exhaustion that followed quickly on the heels of such an undertaking than from the blast to the ship.

"Did it gain us enough time for the Dart to reach the Hive?" she asked hopefully.

"The Dart arrived in the hangar safely," the second Wraith reported.

Teyla breathed a sigh of relief to hear it, but it was short-lived given Kenny's order to return fire on the Queen's Hive. She could only hope Ronon was able to locate John and Rodney quickly so they could make their escape.

* * * *

John pushed Rodney's head back out of the way as he attempted to peek around the support they were hiding behind. McKay usually wasn't this careless; hell, usually he would be curled in a ball in the corner to avoid any flying shrapnel. This, however, wasn't the typical McKay. That big-ass genius brain of Rodney's was usually going a million miles an hour, and after what Todd had done, John knew it must have kicked into overdrive to the point that McKay really didn't know exactly what he was doing, he just knew he wanted to be doing it.

In a way, Sheppard could relate, seeing as he'd been in the same boat as Rodney was now. After Todd had restored his life, John had stayed up all night shadow boxing, jogging, hacking into McKay's computer to try his hand at solving a few problems with the citywide sensors, and eating every salty snack he could get his hands on before he crashed and crashed _hard_. Carson said it was a result of the Wraith enzymes prompting his adrenaline levels to skyrocket and knocking his electrolytes completely off kilter. Regardless of what caused it, John woke up sometime past noon the next day, sprawled in the middle of the gym, his head pillowed on Rodney's open laptop with Cheetos in his hair, and McKay standing over him holding a rolled up physics journal declaring, "Bad Colonel!" before whacking him across the nose.

So, yeah, John could sympathize… although _The Journal of Applied Physics_ was pretty damn thick, and just because McKay's K, P, and Shift keys never worked right again was really no excuse for physical abuse… but that didn't mean Sheppard planned to sit by and let Rodney's discombobulated brain get him blasted by a Wraith stunner.

"Keep your goddamn head down!" Sheppard ordered as another blast flew past their position.

Rodney pulled back all of, oh, say, a millimeter, and observed, "I really think we could make it to the Jumper. All we have to do is bob and weave."

John just stared at McKay as the man demonstrated his proposed technique where they sat. "On second thought, stick your head out there and take a big ol' blast to the face. At least if you're unconscious, you won't be suggesting stupid shit like that."

McKay frowned at the comment. "Well, then, what do you propose we do, Mr. Scaredy Pants?"

Sheppard was about ready to shove Rodney into the line of fire just to get McKay to shut the hell up when the Hive shook violently once again. At that point, McKay's idea of pulling a Butch and Sundance move was actually starting to sound pretty good in comparison to being on board the Wraith vessel when it was ripped apart, especially if one bought into the mythos that Butch and Sundance had been successful in bobbing and weaving their way past the Bolivian army.

Checking the life signs detector again, John saw their options of what to do were dwindling fast. "Crap, here come the others." Taking Rodney's hand that gripped the P90 strapped to the scientist's vest, Sheppard pointed it behind them. "Shoot anything that comes down that hall. Got it?"

McKay nodded in understanding and licked his lips in anticipation of the pending gun fight, and Sheppard decided a slightly meeker Rodney McKay was preferable to this Rambo-esque model he'd found himself teamed with on this mission.

Before Rodney had a chance to squeeze off a couple hundred rounds of ammo, Todd raised his hand, "Hold your fire; my troops are among those approaching."

John did a quick tally of the dots on his screen. "I didn't bring that many guys with me on the Jumper."

"They are being pursued by the Queen's forces," Todd informed him after stunning a large soldier Wraith. Unfortunately, there were plenty more where he came from.

"Great," Sheppard grumbled before directing Rodney, "Try not to shoot the friendlies."

McKay threw up an arm in exasperation. "How do I tell the difference?"

"If they shoot at you, then you shoot back." John told him, obviously grasping at straws. "Otherwise… don't."

Sheppard did his best to ignore the way McKay was staring at him like he was a complete moron, and instead busied himself letting loose a barrage of gunfire on the Wraith blocking their access to the Jumper.

Rodney was soon busy shooting at Wraith himself, letting out a war cry as it he did that had Sheppard worried he was going to have to tackle the man before he went running into the fray in a berserker rage. Although, with the enemy closing in on both sides, that was going to be their only option soon.

"Sheppard, do you copy?"

John tapped his earpiece in surprise at the voice he heard there. "Ronon? Where the hell are you?"

"In the hangar with backup from Todd's Hive," Ronon told him. "Fall back and we'll clear the way."

Sheppard's relief at hearing they had reinforcements diminished slightly at the advice. "No can do; we're cut off."

John could hear Ronon's gun firing through his radio and evidently the Satedan and the Wraith with him were also under attack. "They aren't going to wait," Ronon warned. "Take cover. Now!"

Sheppard wasn't sure what the Wraith had planned, but he yelled, "Get down!" to Todd, even as he pulled Rodney back from his shooting zeal and pushed them both to the floor.

The concussion force of the explosion from behind the Wraith blocking the hangar door rushed over Sheppard in a tangible wave that pressed the air from his lungs, followed almost immediately by a rain of debris over his back and his arms that were covering his head. The world wavered around him, time seemed to slow, and his vision went in and out of focus.

"Sheppard?" Whoever was calling his name sounded like they were talking to him from the other side of a cement wall, but by the rubble scattered around them, John doubted there were any walls standing nearby. "John!"

This time, the name was accompanied by a shake and Sheppard realized it was Rodney. McKay was still half under him from where John had tackled him before the blast and the scientist was trying to wiggle free.

"Here," John promised with a groan as he rolled onto his back to free McKay, his voice echoing loudly in his head above the ringing in his ears.

The room went black for a second, but a hand on Sheppard's chest had things come back into focus to reveal Rodney staring down on him in worry. "Are you sure?"

"Sure as I can be."

John let McKay help him sit up when his own attempts failed and he took the time to look around the corridor. Wraith bodies, and a few parts no longer attached to those bodies, lay strewn among chunks of metal and the funky skeletal material that made up the structure of Hives. Across the hall, Todd stirred, sending small pieces of debris tumbling from his back, and Sheppard honestly wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed to see the Wraith still alive.

"What the hell hit us?" Rodney demanded as he took in the destruction.

The cotton ball effect in Sheppard's ears was improving, but he still found himself reading McKay's lips more than hearing the man, which would have been much easier if there had only been one Rodney instead of two wavering in front of him.

"Counter attack," Sheppard clarified. He looked over McKay and his double as the images merged and split causing John to blink rapidly in an attempt to bring Rodney into focus. "You okay?"

"Better than you," McKay scoffed before asking, "Who mounted a counter attack?"

Apparently Rodney had been too caught up in blowing away Wraith to hear Ronon calling through the radio, but the sight of the large man trotting through the obliterated entrance to the hangar answered McKay's question.

"You two all right?" Ronon kept a wary eye on the passageway behind them. The explosion evidently had those Wraith not knocked flat by the blast turning tail and running. Although, that was likely to be a short-term fix to the problem.

McKay looked up in surprise to see their teammate. "Where did you come from?"

"Caught a ride on a Dart," Ronon responded shortly, helping to pull John to his feet. "We need to get out of here."

"Won't argue with you there," Sheppard agreed wholeheartedly as the hallway spun around him. "Teyla?"

"She stayed back on Todd's Hive to buy us a little time with the Queen," Ronon told him, keeping a hand on John's arm when Sheppard's knees wobbled. He didn't wait for Sheppard to regain his balance before he started pulling John toward the hangar.

That information about Teyla had Sheppard digging in his heels and pausing long enough to turn back to address Todd. "You coming?"

John wasn't sure how receptive Todd's crew would be to them returning to the ship without their commander, and Sheppard had had enough of escaping from Wraith Hives for today. As much as he would have loved to walk away and let Todd fend for himself, Sheppard knew their best chance of retrieving Teyla would be to have Todd firmly in tow.

Todd seemed to be caught off guard by the offer, but he recovered enough to nod slowly. "Yes, we will accompany you." Several of Todd's troops had also regained their feet and gathered around their commander to await his orders.

Sheppard didn't say anything else to the Wraith, instead, he simply let his own men lead him down the hall and through the now oversized doorway to the hangar.

Rodney looked at the hole in awe. "Seriously, what did that?"

Sheppard was wondering the same thing, because he'd never seen a portable Wraith explosive device that was capable of that much destruction. Ronon's answer was to hitch his thumb at the Dart he'd arrived on that was now using its culling beam to pick up the soldiers it had delivered.

"They fired a Dart in the hangar?" McKay's eyes widened in shock. "They could have killed us just as easily as saved us."

"I told you to take cover," Ronon defended, not slowing as he continued to pull John along.

Sheppard was still fighting the disorientation of being blown up, but he couldn't help but agree with Rodney's assessment… especially considering he'd been blown up by a goddamn Dart weapons discharge. "Thanks for that, big guy," he offered dryly.

"Wait, the Jumper's over here." McKay corrected their course, pulling out the remote from his vest to trigger the back hatch open, then jogging ahead and into the back of the craft. By the time they reached the Jumper, Rodney was already in the pilot seat running through the startup protocol.

Ronon raised his eyebrows at the sight. "Somebody's eager to leave."

"Yeaaaah," Sheppard drawled, knowing full well that was only part of it, and a very tiny part at that. But they were almost out of this mess with all of his team alive and safe and the ZPM recovered, and the last thing John wanted to think about was how that almost hadn't happened. He'd bring Ronon and Teyla up to speed on exactly what happened soon enough, but for now, Sheppard just wanted to pretend everything had gone as planned and no one had been hurt, including him.

"You're in my seat, McKay," John announced as the Wraith filed into the back of the Jumper. There were fewer than had originally come on the trip from Todd's Hive, but the Queen's Hive had lost even more than Todd.

Rodney snorted and triggered the back hatch closed from where he sat. "I doubt you could find this seat if Ronon didn't help you." McKay wasn't going to wait for Sheppard to argue with him some more. He lifted the Jumper from the hangar floor and started toward the launch opening right behind the Dart that was returning to Todd's Hive. "So, just sit down, shut up, and hold on for the ride of your life."

The Dart they were following opened fire on the Darts that had been recalled from the surface and were still firing at Todd's Hive. With the Jumper cloaked, McKay couldn't fire the drones, but he executed a near perfect corkscrew roll to avoid weapons fire that was intended for the Dart.

They couldn't feel the movement because of the inertial dampeners but it was clear enough through the windshield and Ronon actually reached out for the back of the seat he'd dropped Sheppard into just in case he did start to fall.

"What's gotten into him?" Ronon asked of McKay.

John scrubbed at his face with a low groan. This promised to be a long, _long_ day until McKay finally came down for the Wraith high. Sheppard found himself glaring at Todd as much for causing Rodney's current behavior as for nearly killing him.

Todd's mouth curled into a cunning smirk. "I would be more than willing to help you feel as energetic as Dr. McKay."

"Ronon, shoot him," Sheppard ordered with a scowl at Todd's offer.

"Really?" Ronon asked eagerly, gun already aimed at the Wraith.

"No," Sheppard sighed, "not this time. But I'm sure you'll get your chance."

"Dammit," Ronon grumbled and lowered his sidearm.

Todd didn't seem concerned with the threat, in fact, he actually laughed, which was always freakier than hell to John. "Oh, Sheppard, you really have no sense of humor, do you?"

It took all of John's self-restraint to not let Ronon go ahead and kill that son of bitch after all.

* * * *

**Epilogue **

Sheppard zipped his remote control car around the stack of pallets, the back end fishtailing wildly as it crashed into McKay's ankle. Rodney's only response was to snort loudly before shifting on his makeshift bed on top of the pallets and settle into the more steady rhythm of his previous snoring. John rolled his eyes and backed the car over an empty potato chip bag before taking the small sportster for another trip around the storeroom in the basement of Atlantis. He looked up at the sound of Teyla's voice.

"I thought we might find you two here." The smile on her face faded when she saw Rodney sprawled on his back with legs dangling over the side of the stack of wood.

Ronon winced. "How long's he been out?"

"About an hour… give or take," John informed them, picking up the car and setting it on the crates he was using as a seat. "Although he only stopped talking about twenty minutes ago."

"And why is he in his current state of undress?" Teyla asked, screwing up her face at the sight of Rodney wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

John shrugged. "He said it had something to do with lowering his wind resistance while we were racing. Apparently, his pants were somehow hampering the reflexes in his wrist and slowing down his use of the controls."

"Are you sure we can trust what he did with the ZPMs?" Ronon asked, his grimace just growing when Rodney mumbled something about cheese whiz in a sleepy and decidedly sultry voice.

Sheppard spread his arms wide. "We have lights, don't we? Not to mention a functioning star drive."

Sheppard's team had arrived back on Atlantis victoriously with the ZPM almost two days earlier to find Woolsey making final evacuation plans with the SGC. McKay stopped all the shutdown protocol that was taking place, insisting he knew a way to not only save the city, but to return it to Pegasus where it belonged. Rodney was still riding high from the Wraith feeding rush even as he was riding herd over the Atlantean Geek Squad like the love child of Leonardo Di Vinci and Leona Helmsley. He filled up three white boards with calculations and schematics on how to eke every ounce of power from the remaining ZPMs they had recovered from the underwater base in concert with the fully charged one they had recovered from the Hive to allow them to fly the city back to the Pegasus galaxy even as he demanded someone make him lunch and make it snappy.

Radek had contended it couldn't be done, that the drain would be too much, that the best they could hope for was to make it to the nearest habitable planet in the Milky Way… and then he had gone silent when Rodney completed his computations with a flair of his hand. Sheppard thought the little Czech might actually cry for a minute as Zelenka studied the flowing script on the board in stunned silence.

"But those are the gates…" Zelenka had started in awe.

"Yep," Rodney agreed with a gloating smirk.

Radek just continued to stare at the boards. "And you would use them like…"

"Pretty phenomenal, huh?" McKay's tone said he didn't need Radek's confirmation of his brilliance, but he couldn't wait to hear it just the same.

"Rodney, this is… it is…"

"I know," Rodney agreed with a megalomaniacal grin. "It's a thing of sheer beauty and pure genius." He draped his arm around Radek's shoulder. "You might want to note this day for future reference, just in case they want to interview the little people I met along the way." The haughty tone vanished in a frantic snap of fingers. "Oh, we should have a camera to capture this for posterity."

Zelenka hadn't even argued as Rodney ran off in search of a way to document his monumental achievement, he had only started barking his own orders to get the team of scientists moving faster still. But after a couple of hours, even saving Atlantis with ground breaking science had begun to bore McKay's hyped up psyche, and he'd left the work to his minions to go challenge Ronon to a caged death match in the gym. The bruises visible on Rodney's bare shins showed how well that had gone down, although Ronon was sporting a few marks of his own that just had Teyla and John smirking at the big guy. Sheppard had a feeling that Teyla's smiles also had a lot to do with the fact that if Rodney's plan worked, she would be reunited with Kanaan in a few days as opposed to a few months. That had been enough to convince Kanaan to remain behind to help the Athosians settle into the Alpha site instead of returning with Teyla to Atlantis where it sat in the Milky Way.

By the time they were ready to try McKay's plan for getting them back to Pegasus, Rodney was on his third meal in almost as many hours. It hadn't been that hard to convince the IOA to allow them to return to Pegasus considering that the city's mere presence on Earth had nearly cost them the planet. John had taken up his seat in the control chair while McKay stood nearby with a tube of Pringles cradled in the crook of his arm as he monitored the city's systems on his laptop.

"Okay, you don't want to gun it, Sheppard. Just take her out smooth and easy. Smooth and easy is the key to developing the hyperdrive window, that way we'll be able to maintain it that much longer for each jump."

Returning to Pegasus using the wormhole drive was out of the question, at least while they remained in the Milky Way. The power draw was just too much even with the fancy computations McKay had come up with for synergizing the ZPMs, but each partially charged ZPM would allow for a short jump. The exact distance traveled varied depending on the amount of charge left in the power source. If all went well, over the next two days, the jumps would place them at the location of the old midway station and then they'd be able to put Rodney's truly brilliant plan into action.

"Smooooth and easy," McKay had reminded once more before cramming a mouthful of chips into his mouth.

John had cracked an eye open. "You know, it would be a lot easier to concentrate on smooth and easy if I didn't have to try to drown out the incessant crunch of potato chips."

Rodney had simply rolled his eyes and reached into the bottom of the tube for the last of his snacks. "Suck it up, flyboy, and light this candle. It's almost dinner time."

Sheppard had closed his eyes again, pushing aside his hopes that he'd get his chance to whack McKay repeatedly with a training sword, and gently started up the stardrive. It had worked like a charm. After several successful jumps, John had felt comfortable enough that the city wasn't going to explode that he turned the operations over to Carson and Lorne for the successive jumps to come. That way, he could concentrate on more important things, like trying to keep Rodney from making too big of a fool of himself as his manic side ran wild thanks to Todd's feeding… and documenting them with the camera McKay had found when John couldn't protect the scientist from himself.

You know, for posterity.

A photo of Rodney passed out and half naked definitely qualified. Snapping the picture with the digital camera, John beamed cheerfully at Teyla and Ronon as he slid the apparatus back into his shirt pocket with a little pat.

Teyla tried her best to look disapprovingly at John but couldn't hide the way her lips threatened to curl up at the corners. "Speaking of stardrives, Dr. Zelenka wanted us to find you to let you know we have exited the hyperdrive window at the previous midway station location."

"Guess that means we're back to work." Hopping down from his perch on the crates, Sheppard walked the short distance to where McKay was sleeping and gave the man a brisk pat to his chest. "Rodney! Rise and shine! It's genius time."

McKay sat up abruptly, hair standing on end as he looked around the room with bleary eyes. "What? Did you find the nachos?"

"Not yet," Sheppard told him with mock sympathy. "But it's about time to try out your theory with the stargates."

"Oh." Rodney attempted to stand and his knees gave out as soon as his feet hit the floor. John caught him by one arm and Ronon grabbed the other to keep him from going down completely. The near fall didn't seem to faze McKay at all as he looked dazedly between his two saviors. "Do we get nachos when we're done?"

"We'll see what we can do, buddy," Sheppard promised as he and Ronon led the scientist toward the transporter.

"Are you really sure you want to try what he came up with?" Ronon asked yet again when McKay looked up at him and smiled drunkenly.

"It'll work," John assured. "Radek checked it over half a dozen times."

While the little jumps had been sufficient to get them almost to Pegasus, each had burned out one of the ZPMs they had recovered from the base on Earth. But now that they had reached the first of the Pegasus gates in the no man's land between the two galaxies, the gate in the city would be able to communicate much easier with its sister gates between here and the planet Atlantis had left. McKay's plan had been to do something similar to what they had done with the Jumper and route the ZPM power through the DHD, but on a much larger scale to harness the power in the various gates still stored in the computer macro for the old gate bridge. In theory, this would allow them to form the wormhole they would need to take the city home.

Chances were it would also blow the power supply to the gates they used, but it should reserve the majority of the power in the fully charged ZPM for the operations on Atlantis. Seeing as most of the gates were doing little more than floating meaninglessly in the voids of space, sucking dry their power supply wasn't such a big deal. Of course, hearing that it would cripple any gate tied into the loop had Sheppard requesting that one more be added. Todd may have helped them recover the ZPM, but it had come at a price that still had John fighting a chill every time he pictured McKay lying withered on the floor like he had been. Not to mention the entire mind meld shit Sheppard had put up with. So, if the gate outside Todd's secret base happened to quit working, John wasn't going to lose any sleep over it. In fact, it might actually help him sleep well for the first time since the Wraith had stepped foot in Atlantis.

"Should we not help Rodney put his clothes back on?" Teyla suggested.

Sheppard took a second to study the man who was making himself comfortable on Ronon's shoulder− that was until Ronon jarred him off when he started snoring again. Rodney roused enough to shift to lay his head on John's shoulder instead. Sheppard let him; it was a short trip in the transporter and John had to admit he was still feeling the twangs of guilt associated with being responsible for McKay ending up in this condition in the first place. McKay had nearly died, and if he wanted to use Sheppard as a makeshift pillow for a short trip to the hub of the city, then John would let him.

"At least his pants?" Teyla continued as the transporter door opened onto the busier portion of the city.

Then again, what was the point of having Rodney alive if John couldn't take advantage of humiliating him when the opportunity arose?

"Nah, he's good." Sheppard assured her with a shrug that had McKay glancing around in befuddlement when John and Ronon led him into the corridor full of people who stopped to stare at the half-dressed head of science.

Radek scurried over to meet them when he saw them heading down the hallway toward the chair room. "Ah, Colonel, we are ready to begin." The Czech frowned at the way McKay smiled benevolently at him. "Is Rodney okay? Should he not be in the infirmary, maybe?"

"We'll drop him off afterwards. He wouldn't want to miss this, his crowning achievement." All but dragging a semi-lucid McKay into the chair room, John pulled the camera from his shirt and handed it over to Radek. "You might want to document his reaction for future generations."

Zelenka grinned wickedly. "That is wonderful idea, Colonel. I am sure Rodney will be very appreciative."

Given the way Rodney was drooling on Sheppard's shoulder, John couldn't wait to see McKay's reaction to the photos. Maybe Sheppard would even put together a scrapbook for him when all was said and done. The thought just made him smile wider when Radek snapped a photo of Sheppard's team gathered around the man of the hour.

"Rodney," Sheppard called with a shake. "We're about to try out the wormhole drive."

"'Kay. Have fun," Rodney mumbled contentedly without opening his eyes.

Sheppard let Teyla move in to help Ronon support McKay's weight, and then he crossed over to take his seat in the chair. When Radek nodded they were set, John keyed his radio. "Control, this is Sheppard. We're all ready down here with the chair."

"Copy that, Colonel," Woolsey answered through the open radio channel. "We're dialing into the gates now."

Sheppard leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, feeling his way through the controls of the city. The stardrive hummed in the back of his mind, almost eager to respond to John's commands. John felt a mental lurch in Atlantis and he knew before Woolsey reported back that the connection with the multiple stargates had been accomplished and they had all the power they would need to form the wormhole.

"The chevrons are locked, Colonel Sheppard," the expedition leader informed him.

Radek chimed in quickly. "Power levels are stable. We are ready to proceed."

That was all the confirmation Sheppard needed. "Activating wormhole drive now."

John had gone through stargates more times than he could remember. On foot was a slightly bumpier trip than in the Jumper, but this was a sensation all its own. The entire city seemed to be pulling taut like a rubber band, then just as quickly it released. The feeling of rolling through the loops of a rollercoaster was replaced with speed, the kind that had John's stomach twisting into a knot as he fought to control it and harness it. Just when he thought he'd never get it under control, it was over.

"We have confirmed coordinates," Woolsey announced with equal parts excitement and relief. "We are back above Atlantica."

Sheppard ignored the cheer that went up through the city; instead he concentrated on the navigational data he was receiving mentally in order to direct Atlantis back to her proper landing site. They'd made it this far, he wasn't going to screw it up on a crappy reentry.

"Power supply is at sixty-three percent," Radek reported with his own relief. McKay's calculations had been right on the mark and they'd have plenty of power left to operate the city and keep her safe… if Sheppard didn't blow it.

The data was more for the rest of the expedition than Sheppard. John was receiving all the information he needed directly from the source, and he put all his effort into setting down Atlantis in one piece with the least amount of expended power he could manage. He'd done this before, but this time really wasn't much easier. Trying to control an entire city as it plummeted through the upper atmosphere of a planet was never going to be easy, even with his gene.

"Shields are holding," Zelenka told him. "But it would be best if you could slow our descent, Colonel."

"Tell me something I don't know," is what John really wanted to say as he fought to pull in the reins on the ship.

All he was able to grit out was, "Working on it."

Sheppard ignored the tendril of sweat that ran along his temple to his jaw and concentrated a little harder. Somewhere in the background, John could hear Radek counting down the distance between the city and the ocean surface. He tried not to think about how alarmingly fast it was closing and also how the power supply in the ZPM was dwindling further. It wouldn't do them a hell of a lot of good to come all the way back here and be on the verge of losing power in their only ZPM. John quickly decided a rough landing was worth a little extra power, so he gripped the arms of the chair even tighter, and willed the Ancient spacecraft to slow enough not to do any major damage.

Atlantis smacked against the surface of the water hard enough that John could feel the jolt through the chair along with the accompanying bobbing of the city. Opening his eyes, he saw several people picking themselves up from the floor. It was probably a good thing McKay had been out during the whole event because Sheppard had kissed the hell out of the ocean this time around.

But it was worth it, when Zelenka told him, "Power supply at fifty-eight percent and holding."

Sheppard smiled at the news, and he smiled even wider when Woolsey came across on the radio.

"Colonel Sheppard, on behalf of the entire expedition, I'd like to thank you and your team for helping to bring Atlantis home."

John looked over to where Teyla and Ronon stood supporting Rodney and returned their grins. Soon, Kanaan would be reunited with his family. Soon, they'd be helping the Athosians reestablish their settlement. Soon, they'd have to deal with the new Wraith Queen as she tried to exert her control across Pegasus. Soon, there'd be new threats and new adventures and new worlds to explore.

But for now…

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey. Glad to be of service."

… it was just good to be home.

**The End**


End file.
